


maypren

by Elocin000



Category: EXO (Band)
Genre: Fic Fest, M/M, Narito Kami 2020
Language: Filipino
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-08-05
Updated: 2020-08-05
Packaged: 2021-03-06 06:42:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 16,591
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25729147
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Elocin000/pseuds/Elocin000
Summary: Prompt: #119 - Gusto lang naman mag-samgyup ng rich kid na si Chanyeol pero bakit ba kasi hindi pwedeng mag-isa lang siya? Si Kyungsoo ang batang hamog na tumutulong sa mga customer maghanap ng parking, at niyaya siya ni Chanyeol na kumain nang libre para sa samgyup.
Relationships: Do Kyungsoo | D.O/Park Chanyeol
Comments: 16
Kudos: 50
Collections: Narito Kami 2020 Fic Fest





	maypren

**Author's Note:**

> I have nothing against Samgyupsalamat. Sila lang talaga ang unang naisip kong samgyupsal place. I’m no medical professional so please don’t trust my first aid writing in this fic. Doon sa nagbigay ng prompt. This kinda went out of control. Pero sana magustuhan mo pa din. Lols. The rest of you, enjoy!

Si Chanyeol Park ay stressed.

Graduating na sya sa college at dahil doon ayaw na rin silang patulugin ng professors nila sa sandamakmak na requirements na kelangan ipasa, at sa hindi matapos tapos niyang internship sa kumpanya nila. Yes. His father is the CEO of Park Conglomerate. Isa sa pinaka malaking kumpanya sa Pilipinas. Soon, siya na ang papalit sa posisyon ng kanyang ama. Kaya ganoon na lang ang higpit ng training nya sa internship. At habang maaga pa lang kelangan na nyang matutunan ang pag-mamanage ng business nila. Hindi katulad ng iba nyang kaklase na parang nilaro lang ang internships para makumpleto ang required hours upang maka graduate. Madalas na napapa-Sana All na lang si Chanyeol sa utak nya.

At dahil stressed si Chanyeol kelangan nya ng outlet para ma-release ang stress. Nagdadrive sya sa kahabaan ng Maynila at sinusundan ang navigation ng Waze para maghanap ng pinakamalapit na Samgyupsal. 

Kelangan ni Chanyeol mag-stress eating. And the best way to stress-eat is to eat unlimited meat. Hence, Samgyupsalamat.

Nakarating sya sa kanyang destinasyon at agad din nakahanap ng free space sa may gilid ng mall para i-park ang kanyang Mercedez Benz. He turns off the engine. He looks around. This is his first time around the area. Bihira syang magawi dito, nagkataon lang na sinama siya ng boss niya sa meeting na malapit sa lugar na to. Kaya suot pa din nya ang working clothes nya; black slacks at baby blue shirt na naka-tuck in sa slacks nya. Pagkatapos naman ng meeting ay mabilis din syang na dismiss at ito may free time na siya kahit papaano para sa sarili nya.

Ang daming batang nagkalat sa paligid ng parking lot yung iba tambay at yung iba naglalaro sa may kalsada. Bumaba ng sasakyan si Chanyeol. Maglalakad na sana sya papuntang entrance ng mall nang may marinig siyang ingay.

Napalingon siya sa pinanggagalingan ng ingay. May dalawang batang lalaking mag-aakmang magsuntukan. Maya-maya pa ay may dumating na isa pang lalaki na mas nakatatanda. Mukhang takot yung isang bata dun sa bagong dating dahil aakma pa lang na lalapit sa kanya yung lalaki ay agad na siyang tumakbo palayo. Niyakap nung lalaki yung bata na para pang pinapakalma ito.

Tumitig muna saglit si Chanyeol doon sa lalaking umawat bago nagpatuloy sa paglalakad.

Excited na narating ni Chanyeol ang Samgupsalamat. Matagal-tagal na din siyang hindi nakapag-samgyup dahil sa sobrang busy nya sa internship at school. Nagpunta sya sa may counter sa may pinto para mag-inquire ng available seat.

“Ay sir,” sabi ng staff. “Mag-isa lang ho ba kayo?”

“Uh, yes.” Napataas ng kilay si Chanyeol.

“Nako sir, pasensya na ho kayo, hindi po kasi kami tumatanggap ng mag-isa lang kakain. Kailangan pong may kasama kayo.” paliwanag ng staff.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol sa gulat sa nalaman. “Are you serious?”

First time lang niyang maka-experience ng pinagbawalang kumain mag-isa sa Samgyupsalamat. Madalas naman siyang kumain mag-isa sa ibang branches nito pero hindi naman naging issue na mag-isa lang sya. Yun nga lang mas mahal ang bayad nya per dine-in.

“Y-yes po, sir.”

“Bakit naman ganto sa branch na to?” Tanong ni Chanyeol. Hindi naman sa galit sya. Pero medyo frustrated na din kasi kain na kain na siya. Wala pa syang matinong kain simula kaninang umaga. Alas-tres na ng hapon ngayon.

“May problema ba kayo sa mga single?” Banat ulit ni Chanyeol. “Discrimination to sa mga single, kuya ah.”

“Ngumiti ng kaunti yung staff at napakamot sa ulo. “Pasensya na po talaga, policy lang po ng branch. Sumusunod lang.”

Chanyeol doesn’t want to make a scene so he heads out of the place. May iba namang makakainan sa mall pero yung Samgyupsal lang ang gusto ng tiyan nya. Yung tipong walang ibang tatanggapin ang tiyan niya kung hindi Samgyupsal.

Lumabas si Chanyeol ng mall. He decides to find another Samgyupsal restaurant. Maghahalo ang balat sa tinalupan pag hindi sya nakakain ng samgyupsal ngayong araw.

He is nearing his car when he sees a guy wiping the hood of his car with a rag.

“What are you doing?” Chanyeol approaches the guy. 

Yung lalaking nagpupunas ng hood ng sasakyan niya ay iyong ding lalaking umawat sa nag-aaway na mga bata kanina.

“Magandang hapon, ser!” Bungad nung lalaki. Ngumiti ito ng malapad sa kanya. He has a heart-shaped smile. Chanyeol notes. It’s cute.

Medyo madungis yung lalaki. Jersey shorts at sleeveless na damit ang suot nito. Parang originally, may sleeves talaga yung suot nya pero ginupit ng mabilisan kaya hindi pantay pantay ang laylayan sa may balikat. May suot din itong black baseball cap na ang brim ay nasa likuran. Mukhang hindi rin nalalayo ang edad nila sa isa’t-isa. Naisip ni Chanyeol na kung maayusan lang ng konti tong lalaking to, may itsura to.

“Pinupunasan ko lang po sasakyan nyo para malinis.” dagdag pa nung lalaki na nakangiti pa din.

“What’s your name?” Tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Name?” Napakamot ng ulo yung lalaki. “Pangalan ko?”

Chanyeol nods.

“Kyungsoo.” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Bakit ser? May kasalanan ba ko? Nagpunas lang naman ako ng sasakyan-”

“Gusto mong kumain?” Chanyeol finds himself asking because an idea is starting to form in his head.

“Kumain?”

“Parrot ka ba? Bakit ka ulit ng ulit ng sinasabi ko?” sabi ni Chanyeol.

Parang biglang nahiya si Kyungsoo. “Nakakapanibago lang kasi na may nag-aalok sakin na kumain. Madalas kailangan naming mamalimos ng kakainin.”

“Well then, it’s your lucky day.” Ngisi ni Chanyeol sa kanya. “Yayain kitang kumain sa loob.”

“Bakit? Libre ba yan? Hindi mo naman ako kikidnap-in pagkatapos para kunin ang kidney ko?”

Chanyeol rolls his eyes. “Mukha ba akong sindikato? Gwapo lang ako pero hindi ako ganon. Yes, it’s free and no, I won’t harvest your kidney to sell it. Gusto ko lang talagang kumain. Hindi ako makapasok sa isang kainan ng walang kasamang kakain.”

“May ganon palang kainan?” Nagkamot ulit ng ulo si Kyungsoo. “Mga naiisip ng tao ngayon pambihira…”

“Ano gusto mo ba? Kundi iiwan na kita dito.”

“Atat masyado ser?” sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Ang sa akin lang naman hindi ako tumatanggi sa libreng pagkain, saan ba yan?”

At ayun na nga bumalik si Chanyeol sa Samgyupsalamat pero ngayon may kasama na sya. Hawak nya sa may wrist si Kyungsoo habang hatak-hatak niya papunta ng restaurant. Sa wakas makakakain na din sya. Thank you, Lord. Abot tenga ang ngiti ni Chanyeol nang dumating sila ng restaurant at pinirisinta si Kyungsoo sa staff na nakausap nya kanina.

“Ito na kuya may kasama na ko.” Proud na sabi ni Chanyeol sa staff. “So okay na? Makakakain na ko?”

Imbis na sumagot ang staff, napakunot ang noo nito at tiningnan mula ulo hanggang paa si Kyungsoo na may halong pangmamata. Nakatungo lang si Kyungsoo at parang nanliit sa kinatatayuan. Sinubukan nyang punasan ang mukha nya ng isa nyang kamay para siguro subukan mag mukhang presentable.

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol sa staff. “May problema ba?”

“Err, sir, parang yan ho yung nakikita kong batang hamog dyan sa labas eh, nag-hatak lang ho ba kayo ng kung sino dyan sa daan para lang makakain dito?”

Doon na nawala ang ngiti ni Chanyeol at naningkit ang mata nito sa staff. “He is my friend whom I luckily bumped into earlier. You got a problem with that? What’s with this resto? Are you really starting to discriminate your customers in general?” Hindi nya namalayan na napahigpit ang kapit nya sa may pulsuhan ni Kyungsoo dahil sa unti-unti niyang pagkainis.

“Ay hindi naman po sa ganon, sir.” Mabilis na sabi ng staff. “Hindi ho kasi kami nagpapasok ng mga batang hamog dito. Pero since kaibigan nyo naman po pala sya, this way po.” Agad silang pinaupo sa isang bakanteng lamesa.

Nang makarating sila sa lamesa nila, binitawan ni Chanyeol ang pagkakahawak nya kay Kyungsoo upang umupo. Hinimas himas naman ni Kyungsoo ang pulsuhan nya. Napansin ito ni Chanyeol.

“S-sorry, mahigpit ba yung pagkakapit ko sayo kanina?” Sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi naman.. Ayos lang.” Umupo din si Kyungsoo.

“I was just pissed,” Chanyeol mutters

“Pissed?” Tanong ni Kyungsoo. “Brad, nasa pinas tayo okay lang magtagalog. Grade 6 lang ang natapos ko, no read no write ako, kaya medyo bawas-bawasan natin ang pag-eenglish, hindi na maarok ng utak ko ang pinagsasabi mo.”

Kumunot ang noo ni Chanyeol. “Maarok?”

Nag-snap ng fingers si Kyungsoo. “Aha! Buti na lang, dalawa pala tayong hindi makaintindi minsan. May karamay naman pala ako.”

“But what does it mean-I mean, anong ibig sabihin ng word na yun?” Curious na tanong ni Chanyeol.

Ngumisi si Kyungsoo. “Hindi mo maarok ang sinasabi ko?”

“Ahhh,” Mabilis na nagets ni Chanyeol ang ibig sabihin ni Kyungsoo. “Okay, gets ko na.”

Patuloy lang ngumisi si Kyungsoo at tumingin sa paligid. “Perstaym ko lang dito.” At lumapit ito ng bahagya kay Chanyeol para bumulong. “Bawal pala ako dito.”

Chanyeol snorts. “At this moment, you’re my friend and nothing else.”

Tumitig sa kanya si Kyungsoo. Sakto namang dumating yung waiter para kunin yung order nila. Si Chanyeol ang nag-order para sa kanilang dalawa, dahil wala namang ideya si Kyungsoo sa kakainin dahil nga first time nya doon.

“Tayo magluluto ng karne, kaya may ihawan.” Paliwanag ni Chanyeol noong may dumating na isa pang waiter para ilagay yung uling sa gitna nung lamesa.

Manghang-mangha na pinanood ni Kyunggsoo yung paglalagay ng uling. Maya-maya dumating yung kanin, side dishes, at karneng iihawin. Si Chanyeol ang nagluto ng karne habang sinabihan nya si Kyungsoo na magsimula ng kumain.

“Hindi ka pa kakain?” tanong ni Kyungsoo na nag-aalangan magsimula.

“Kakain na din ako, magiihaw lang ako saglit ng karne para may makain na tayong karne. Ito lang naman pinunta ko dito.” sagot ni Chanyeol.

Tumango lang si Kyungsoo at kumain. Tuwing may malulutong karne ay agad itong nilalagay ni Chanyeol sa bowl ni Kyungsoo na may kanin. Ngingiti lang si Kyungsoo sa kanya at patuloy na kumain na parang wala ng bukas. Napansin agad ito ni Chanyeol.

“Uso namang magdahan-dahan sa pagkain.” Bati ni Chanyeol. “Hindi ka mauubusan ng pagkain.”

“Pasensya na pero ang sarap lang talaga nito, ser!” Lumunok si Kyungsoo at casual na sinabi, “saka gutom na din ako eh, noong isang araw pa yung huli kong kain ng kanin eh.” Nagpatuloy siya sa pagkain

Natigilan sa pag-iihaw si Chanyeol at napatitig kay Kyungsoo. “Noong isang araw? Paano ka nakakasurvive ng hindi kumakain ng maayos?”

Uminom ng tubig si Kyungsoo. “Eyyy, sanayan lang ng bituka yan, ser. Nakaka survive naman kami kahit papano sa monay ni Aling Charita dyan sa may kanto. Kapag naka jackpot kami sa tip dyan sa parking lot ayun may makakain kaming kanin at ulam sa karinderya ni Manong Teban-” Biglang napatigil si Kyungsoo at nanlaki ang mata. “-SEHUN!”

“Ha?”

“S-si Sehun, malamang hindi pa kumakain yun.” Nilapag nya yung kutsara nya. “At ito ako nandito, pwede ko na lang bang iuwi tong kinakain ko? Ibibigay ko sa kanya.”

“Bawal mag take out dito,” Sagot ni Chanyeol na lalong nagpakunot ng noo ni Kyungsoo, parang hindi siya mapakali sa kinauupuan, marahil sa pag-aalala kay Sehun at pagka-guilty dahil sya ay kumakain at si Sehun hindi.

“You know what,” simula ni Chanyeol. “After nating kumain dito, mag-oorder ako ng pagkain sa Jollibee. Pwede mong ibigay sakanya yon.”

Nagliwanag ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. “Talaga, gagawin mo yun?”

Tumango si Chanyeol at ngumiti.

“Naku! Matutuwa si Sehun, lagi yung nangangarap na makakain ng manok sa Jollibee eh. Hanggang amoy na lang kami dun.” Nagbalik na yung ngiti sa mukha ni Kyungsoo. Nagpatuloy na ulit siya sa pagkain.

Habang si Chanyeol ay nanatiling tahimik at hindi gumagalaw sa kinauupuan nya. It’s just that, he used to get in a bad mood easily when he doesn’t get to eat properly in a day. Sometimes, admittedly, he will act like a brat because their housekeeper wasn’t able to cook a meal on time. Now, he just feels ashamed. Dahil itong lalaking nasa harap nya, madalas hindi nakakain ng tama at parang normal na lang sa kanila yun. He just realizes how privileged he is when there are people out there who have nothing.

“Chanyeol,” biglang sabi ni Chanyeol.

Napa-angat ng tingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo habang ngumunguya. ”Ha?”

“Chanyeol ang pangalan ko, kaya wag mo na akong tawaging sir.”

Ngumisi ulit sa kanya si Kyungsoo kahit ang dami pang laman ng bibig nya. 

Napangisi rin sa kanya si Chanyeol. “So, si Sehun, sino sya? Kapatid mo?”

Umiling-iling si Kyungsoo. “Nakita ko lang din sa daan yun, pinagtritripan ng grupo nila Balong. Ang loko hindi man lang kayang ipagtanggol ang sarili. Kaya ayun ako na yung sumoplak ng mga nangtritrip sa kanya. Simula din non, ayaw na kong tantanan nung kumag na yon, lagi nang dikit ng dikit sakin kaya ayun hinayaan ko na lang.. Ayos lang din kesa naman ma-pagtripan na naman sya. Tsk.”

Tumango lang si Chanyeol. Gusto sana nyang itanong kung nasaan na ang mga magulang nila o kung may pamilya pa ba sila. Pero hindi na niyang nagawang maitanong para kasing wala din sya sa posisyon na mang-usisa. Nagpatuloy na lang sila sa pagkain. Halos puro karne lang ang kinain ni Chanyeol, isang bowl ng rice at konting side dish. Siya rin ang ihaw ng ihaw para hindi maubusan ng karne si Kyungsoo dahil isa ring sarap na sarap sa karne. Naka-anim na bowl ng rice si Kyungsoo at nakailang balik yung waiter para sa side dishes at sa karne. Hindi alam ni Chanyeol kung mag-aalala ba siya na baka magka-constipation si Kyungsoo sa dami ng kinain nya, o ma-aamaze dahil sa kalibre ng tiyan nito para makakain ng ganoong kadami.

Isang malakas na dighay ang inilabas ni Kyungsoo habang naglalakad sila sa mall pagkatapos nilang mag-samgyup. May iilang dumadaan ang napatingin kay Kyungsoo pero mukhang walang pakialam ang binata habang patuloy lang sa paglalakad at habang hinihimas-himas pa ang tiyan. Napakamot na lang sa ulo si Chanyeol. At least nabusog si Kyungsoo. Yung ang importante.

Kagaya ng pinangako ni Chanyeol umorder muna sila sa Jollibee para kay Sehun bago silang tuluyang lumabas ng mall. Pinag-order ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo ng isang bucket ng chicken joy, kanin, mango pie, pati na din soft drinks.

Nagulat dito si Kyungsoo ng iabot sa kanya ni Chanyeol ang plastic bag na naglalaman ng mga pagkain. Sa labas na lang ng fast food nagintay si Kyungsoo dahil parang minamata nanaman siya ng security guard ng establisyemento. Sinamaaan ng tingin ni Chanyeol ang guard pagpasok at paglabas niya

“Sobrang dami naman nito Chanyeol!” Nag aalangan tanggapin ni Kyungsoo ang plastic bags. “Si Sehun lang naman ang kakain nito.”

But Chanyeol insists Kyungsoo to accept the food as he puts the bags into his hands. Wala namang choice si Kyungsoo kundi hawakan ito at kung hindi malalaglag ito. Nagsalita si Chanyeol. “Edi kung hindi maubos ni Sehun at least may pwede pa kayong makain bukas.”

“Salamat, Chanyeol.” Kyungsoo says earnestly.

Tumango lang si Chanyeol at tinapik siya sa balikat. “Tara na,”

Nakasakay na ng sasakyan niya si Chanyeol. Si Kyungsoo ang taga signal kung safe ng mag reverse si Chanyeol sa daan. Nang nasa kalye na si Chanyeol, binaba ng binata ang bitana ng sasakyan. Tinawag nya ulit si Kyungsoo na kinukuha ang Jollibee na iniwan muna nya saglit sa may sidewalk para i-assist sa paglabas ng parking si Chanyeol.

Napalingon sa kanya si Kyungsoo at agad lumapit dito bitbit ang pagkain niya. Dumukot si Chanyeol ng Isang Libo sa wallet nya at inabot kay Kyungsoo. “Tip para sa pag assist sakin dito sa parking lot.”

Nanlaki ulit ang mata ni Kyungsoo ng makita ang one thousand peso bill. Agad syang umiling. “H-hindi na Chanyeol, sobra sobra na tong binigay mo samin.”

As usual Chanyeol insists the money, that he has to drop the money in between the plastic bags that Kyungsoo is almost hugging so he can hold all of them together. “Sorry, I don’t accept no for an answer.”

He’s about to roll up the window when Kyungsoo speaks. “Salamat talaga, Chanyeol. Hindi ko alam kung pano pa kita lubos na mapa pasalamatan sa tulong mo ngayong araw.”

Ngumiti lang si Chanyeol. “Binalik ko lang yung tulong mo sakin nung pumayag kang maging samgyup buddy ko. Thank you, my friend.”

Ngumiti ng malapad sa kanya si Kyungsoo, at nandyan nanaman ang hugis puso nitong ngiti. He waves at him and rolls up the window. Nagmaneho na siya palayo. Sumilip si Chanyeol sa side mirror at nakitang nakatayo parin doon si Kyungsoo at pinagmamasdan ang paglayo ng sasakyan niya.

Napa-smile na lang ulit si Chanyeol.

Isang buwan ang lumipas at hindi na ulit nakabalik si Chanyeol sa Samgyupsalamat branch kung saan nakilala niya si Kyungsoo. Sobrang naging hectic na naman kasi ng schedule niya. Between being at school and at their company, Chanyeol considers butchering himself into half, so he can be at the same place at once and finish whatever work he has to do on both places. Napaisip siya kung ganito ba talaga ang buhay ng isang twenty three year old. Parang wala na syang karapatang magpahinga at matulog.

Then he’s back on stressing himself.

And he’s back on that particular Samgyupsalamat branch after his OJT.

Chanyeol rolls down the window of his car when he saw someone familiar. Sa hindi kalayuan nag-aassist si Kyungsoo ng papasok na sasakyan sa bakanteng parking. Nakatalikod ang binata sa direksyon ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol. Chanyeol honks his car when Kyungsoo is done assisting the car in the parking lot.

Kyungsoo turns at Chanyeol’s car. Napa-double take sa pagtingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo na parang hindi makapaniwala. Chanyeol waves at him and smiles. Doon na nanglaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo at napatakbo sa sasakyan ni Chanyeol.

“Uy, anong ginagawa mo ulit dito? Long time no see ah,” Bati ni Kyungsoo nang makarating siya kay Chanyeol.

“Kakain ng samgyup, gusto mong kumain ulit?” Alok ni Chanyeol na patuloy pa din sa pagngiti.

“Naniniwala na talaga ako na may balat sa pwet si Sehun.” sabi ni Kyungsoo habang pinapanood na mag-ihaw ng karne si Chanyeol. “Malas na bata laging wala kung kelan may grasya, tsk.”

Kinamusta at hinanap kasi ni Chanyeol si Sehun kay Kyungsoo, dahil gusto niya din sanang isamang kumain ng Samgyupsal.

Ngumiti si Chanyeol at nilagay ang nalutong karne sa bowl ni Kyungsoo. “Bilhan na lang ulit natin ng pagkain si Sehun. Gusto pa rin ba ni Sehun ng Jollibee? Baka nauumay na siya sa chickenjoy.”

“‘Yon magsasawa? Walang pinipili bituka nun. Kung nakakain lang ang buto ng manok baka kinain na nya din yun.”

Chanyeol throws his head back in laughter. Ginupit-gupit niya ang karne at nilagay sa bowl ni Kyungsoo hanggang sa mapuno na ito ng karne. 

Napansin ito ni Kyungsoo. “Bakit sakin mo nilalagay lahat ng karne kumain ka din!” Kinuha niya ang kutsara at nilipat ang karne sa bowl ni Chanyeol.

Pingilan siya ni Chanyeol. Pero may nailagay ng karne sa bowl niya. “Stop it. Nag-eenojoy akong mag-ihaw ngayon kaysa kumain.”

“Ha? Dumayo ka dito para lang mag-ihaw? Wala ba kayong ihawan sa bahay, doon ka nalang sana nag-ihaw.”

“It’s different here…” Bulong ni Chanyeol habang ang mata ay nakatuon sa ihawan.

"What different?” Sabi ni Kyungsoo.

Napa-angat ng kilay sa kanya si Chanyeol.

“Kala mo hindi kita papatulan ng english. Medyo nagbasa-basa ako ngayon.” Nagsimula ng kumain si Kyungsoo.

Tumawa ulit si Chanyeol. Tinigil muna nya ang pagiihaw at sumubo ng konting mga side dishes. “Alam mo yung gusto ko lang ng bago kasi nakakapagod na yung paulit-ulit ng cycle ng buhay ko. Wala namang nagbabago sa buhay mo pero parang pabigat lang ng pabigat…” Then Chanyeol sighs and shakes his head, clearing his thoughts. “Nevermind, walang sense ang sinasabi ko-”

“Alam ko yung ibig mong sabihin.” Putol ni Kyungsoo. Tumigil siya sa pagkain at ang mata ay nakatuon lang sa kinakain. “May sense yung sinasabi mo…” Tumingin siya kay Chanyeol at bahagyang ngumiti.

Tumitig muna saglit si Chanyeol sa kanya bago nagbigay din ng maliit na ngiti. Nagsalita siya. “Hayy, I knew I picked the right person to be my samgyup buddy.” Sumubo ng kanin si Chanyeol.

“Teka, bakit nga ba ako yung hinatak mong kumain dito kahit hindi mo naman ako kilala?” Usisa ni Kyungsoo.

Napa-angat ulit ng tingin sa kanya si Chanyeol na umbok ang pisngi dahil sa kinakain. Lumunok siya at nagsalita. “Wala lang. Ikaw lang yung una kong nakita.”

“Eh? Pano kung masamang tao pala ako, edi yare ka?”

“Masamang tao ka ba?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Sino bang tao ang aamin na masamang tao sila pag tinanong?”

“Ayaw mo yun ikaw yung una.” Chanyeol picks some side dishes with his chopsticks and eats.

Natawa si Kyungsoo at ngumiti naman ng malapad sa kanya si Chanyeol.

Chanyeol starts to talk about random things, his hobbies and some interests, nothing too personal that will feel like a breach to their respective privacies. Kyungsoo starts to talk a bit about his life too. Nakwento niya ang buhay niya sa lansangan at kung paano sila nakakasurvive araw-araw. Chanyeol finds Kyungsoo’s life a bit disconcerting. Napaka-casual ni Kyungsoo noong sinabi niyang minsan hindi sila kumakain sa isang araw at tubig sa gripo lang ang pangraos nila sa isang araw. Sa tono ng pananalita ni Kyungsoo parang napaka normal na lang noon, which shouldn’t have been. Chanyeol thinks that it’s so unfair. He can’t say anything for a moment.

“Wag..” Biglang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Huh?” Chanyeol tilts his head at him.

“Alam ko kung anong tumatakbo diyan sa utak mo,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Iyan lagi ang reaksyon ng mga tao pag nagkwekwento kami ng buhay naman sa lansangan. Walang maitutulong ang awa mo samin.”

“But I really can help you,” biglang sabi ni Chanyeol bago pa man ma-proseso ng utak nya ang dapat niyang sabihin.

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. “Alam ko. Pero wag. Pakiramdam ko napaka-inutil ko kung lagi mo akong kaawaan. Itong libreng pakain mo, sapat na to. Napakalaking bagay na nito para sa katulad ko.”

“Salamat ha,” Chanyeol says noong nasa labas na sila ng mall at papalapit na may parking.

Tiningnan siya ni Kyungsoo na parang tinubuan pa siya ng isang ulo. “Bakit ikaw yung nagpapasalamat?” Inangat niya yung bitbit nyang plastic bag na may laman na pagkain. “Ikaw tong nagbigay ng pagkain, ako dapat yung nagpapasalamat sayo.”

“No, seriously,” sabi Chanyeol. “Medyo badtrip ako ngayong araw, and it’s nice to have some company. Medyo nakakagaan ng loob. Buti nagpunta ako dito.”

Doon na siya hinarap ni Kyungsoo. “Magtapat ka nga sakin, wala ka bang kaibigan? Bakit ang isang hampaslupang katulad ko pa ang napili mong isama dito?”

“Hampas-” Hindi magawang maituloy ni Chanyeol ang sinabi ni Kyungsoo. It doesn’t feel right. Napapikit na lang si Chanyeol at pinisil ang ilong. Agad ring siyang nagmulat at mariin na tinignan si Kyungsoo. “You’re not like that.”

“Eh ano? Walang-silbi? Palaboy? Taong-kalye-”

Chanyeol put his hand over Kyungsoo’s mouth to shut him up. Kyungsoo’s eyes widen.

“You’re-” simula ni Chanyeol.

“You’re a good friend, Kyungsoo…”

They stare at each other for a moment. Chanyeol thinks that Kyungsoo’s eyes are pretty.

Biglang napakislot si Chanyeol ng kinagat ni Kyungsoo ang kamay nito.

“Ouch!” Hindi naman masakit yung pagkakagat ni Kyungsoo, nagulat lang talaga si Chanyeol at yun ang unang nasabi. Tinanggal niya ang kamay sa bibig ni Kyungsoo. “Aso ka ba? Bakit ka nangangagat?” He is cradling his hand that Kyungsoo bit.

“Oo, may lahi akong askal. Ingat ka wala akong anti-rabies, ma-ulol ka.”

Imbis na mainis, tumawa ng malakas si Chanyeol at hinampas sa balikat si Kyungsoo. Nagulat si Kyungsoo at medyo na-out balance sa ginawa ni Chanyeol.

“Alam mo pasalamat ka may hawak ako, gumaganti ako ng hampas.” sabi ni Kyungsoo

Lalong natawa si Chanyeol at itinaas ang kamay. Agad nakita yun ni Kyungsoo at bahagyang nanglaki ang mata.

“Yang kamay mo!” warning ni Kyungsoo at umiwas. “Kung san-san lumilipad!”

“Sorry.” Chanyeol is still giggling, can’t stop himself from laughing. Napahinga siya ng malalim at kinalma ang sarili sa kakatawa.

“Alam mo brad, bigyan kitang konting payo.” Lumapit na sa kanya si Kyungsoo noong maramadaman niyang safe nang lapitan si Chanyeol. “Wag ka masyadong magtitiwala sa mga taong kakikilala mo lang. Mahirap yon. Baka mamaya isako ka na lang diyan, tapos wala ka ng lamang loob.”

“So sinasabi mo na wag kitang pagkatiwalaan, ganon ba?”

“Oo, dahil pag may humintong puting van sa tapat natin, una kong tatakbo, pababayaan lang kitang kunin nila kahit magsisigaw ka ng tulong.”

“Sinong may sabi sayong una kang makakatakbo?” Inangat ni Chanyeol ang hita niya. “Mas mahaba legs ko sayo, mas mabilis akong makakalayo.”

“Akala ko ba kaibigan mo ko?”

“Ay wala nang ganon-ganon pag buhay na pinag uusapan.”

Pero pareho silang nakangiti.

Biglang sumeryoso ang itsura ni Kyungsoo. “Pero seryoso ako, Chanyeol. Madaming gago dito sa Maynila. Mayaman ka pa man din.”

“I know. Hindi naman ako pinanganak sa bundok. Alam ko din na hindi ka isa sa kanila.”

“Weh? Pano mo nasabi?”

Chanyeol raises his four fingers; the pinky, the ring, the middle and the index finger. “Apat na beses mong pinatunayan sakin na mabuti kang tao?”

“Ha?”

“Alis na ko. Padilim na.” biglang sabi ni Chanyeol. “May tatapusin pa kong thesis sa bahay.” Naglakad na siya papunta sa sasakyan niya.

“Hoy, anak ng teteng, anong pinagsasabi mo?” Sigaw sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. Hindi na siyang nag-akmang habulin ang binata.

“Bye, my friend!” Kaway sa kanya ni Chanyeol nang hindi tumitingin. Binuksan niya ang pinto ng sasakyan at pumasok sa sa loob.

“SALAMAT, CHANYEOL!”

Yun ang huling narinig ni Chanyeol bago niya isara ang pinto ng sasakyan. Pinaandar niya ang sasakyan at umalis na sa lugar.

Umupo si Chanyeol sa study table sa kwarto niya pagkatapos niyang maligo. Hindi na siya naghapunan dahil sobrang busog pa siya sa kinain nila ni Kyungsoo na Samgyupsal. Binuksan niya ang laptop niya upang ipagpatuloy gawin ang thesis niya. This is supposed to be a group work, pero siya lang ang gumagawa kasi busy sa pagwalwal sa bar ang mga ka-grupo niya. At pag siya sinaniban ng masamang espiritu, imbis na walong pangalan, tatlong pangalan lang mapriprint sa final front page. Isa ang pangalan niya at ang dalawa ay yung masipag magbigay ng resources sa group chat nila. 

Nag-inat inat muna si Chanyeol habang inaaantay mag-load ang laptop niya.

Biglang sumagi sa isip niya si Kyungsoo at naalala ang tanong niya.

_Hoy, anak ng teteng, anong pinagsasabi mo?_

Nag-flashback sa utak ni Chanyeol ang unang beses niyang pagpunta sa Samgyupsalamat branch kung saan niya hinatak si Kyungsoo para kumain.

_Nasa kotse si Chanyeol at huminto dahil sa red light. According sa waze niya, liliko siya sa unang kanto pagkalagpas niya sa stoplight na ito. Habang nag-iintay mag green ang light, napatingin siya sa may sidewalk sa may kaliwa niya. Nakita niya ang isang lalaking nakaluhod sa may side walk at pinapakain ng hawak niyang tinapay ang isang aso. Hinimas-himas pa niya ang aso habang pinapakain. Bahagya siyang nakangiti. Nang mag-angat ng tingin ang lalaki, napansin niyang may tatawid na matanda na hirap sa paglalakad. Iniwan ng binata ang tinapay sa lapag para patuloy na kainin ng aso. Saka niya nilapitan ang matanda. May sinabi muna ang lalaki sa matanda. Ngumiti ang matanda. At saka inilahad ng lalaki ang braso niya para hawakan ng matanda. Saka sila tumawid at naglakad sa harap ng kotse ni Chanyeol. Sinundan ni Chanyeol ng tingin ang dalawa hanggang sa ligtas silang nakatawid sa kabilang sidewalk. Imbis na iwan ang matanda, patuloy silang naglakad hanggang sa nawala na sila sa line of sight ni Chanyeol._

_Nakarating at nakapag-park na si Chanyeol sa mall kung nasaan ang Samgyupsalamat. Bumababa na siya ng sasakyan. Napahinto siya sa paglalakad ng makita ang dalawang batang lalaking nag-aaway. Ngunit, may agad na isa pang lalaking dumating para awatin sila._

_Yes, it’s Kyungsoo._

_The same guy who fed the dog with his bread, probably the only food he had that time. The same guy who helped the elderly to cross the street._

_The same guy who cares for someone that’s not even his relative but he treats like one._

“Kyungsoo~” Bulong ni Chanyeol habang binuklat ang librong kailangan niya para sa thesis niya. “You’re such a good person~”

Naaalimpungatan si Chanyeol sa liwanag ng araw na nagmumula sa bintana niya. Nag-inat siya sa kama. He squints his eyes on the digital clock on his bedside table. Alas-dyes na ng umaga. Medyo tanghali na din pala. Madaling araw na din kasi siyang natulog kakahapit ng thesis nila. Sabagay wala naman siyang gagawin ngayong araw kung hindi ang pumasok sa OJT niya mamayang twelve.

“Let’s sleep some more…” Bulong ni Chanyeol at unting-unting pinikit ulit ang mata. Niyakap niya ng mahigpit ang unan niya.

Papunta na sana siya sa Lalala Land ng biglang bumakas ang pinto ng kwarto niya. Mabilis na nagising ang diwa ni Chanyeol at napaupo sa gulat. 

“Are you kidding me?”

Chanyeol blinks. And then he blinks some more.

“Are you seriously sleeping until now?”

At doon na biglang napanganga si Chanyeol at nanlaki ang mata.

Nakatayo malapit sa may kama niya at nakapamewang pa ay walang iba kung hindi si Kyungsoo. Hindi agad namukhaan ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo dahil sa postura nito. Naka coat at slacks si Kyungsoo, at ang buhok nito ay naka-gel. Ang linis at ang gwapo niyang tignan. 

“K-kyungsoo…?”

“Ano gising ka na?” Asar na tanong ni Kyungsoo. Bigla niyang kinuha ang unan na nasa may paanan ng kama. Binato niya yun kay Chanyeol. “Ano pang ginagawa mo diyan damuho ka, malalate na tayo!”

Nasapol sa mukha si Chanyeol ng unan. “Aray! Ano ba bakit ka ba nanakit?”

“Masaksaktan ka talaga sakin pag hindi ka pa bumangon diyan. Late na tayo! Magagalit satin si tito at ikaw ang sasabihin kong may kasalanan.”

Chanyeol is really confused, really, really confused about what’s going on. Nanaginip lang ba siya? Pero ramadam naman niya yung pagkakabato ng unan sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. The Kyungsoo he knows lives on the streets… This Kyungsoo…

“I don’t understand…” Chanyeol tries to voice out his confusion.

Kyungsoo looks like he is on the verge of strangling Chanyeol. Ngumiti siya. “My dearest best friend, how about you take a bath first and dress up? And let’s talk about what you don’t understand on the way.”

Hindi gumalaw si Chanyeol sa pwesto niya. “Pero taong hamog ka? How are you even here? How are you dressed like that?”

Doon na ulit siya nakatikim ng isa pang hampas ng unan sa mukha. “Anong taong hamog pinagsasabi mo? Sabog ka ba? Humithit ka ba ng shabu? May kaibigan na ba akong nag-aadik? Maligo ka na!!”

“Ito na nga maliligo na. Napaka-!” Tumayo si Chanyeol sa kama.

“Napaka-ano?” hamon ni Kyungsoo.

“Napaka-cute.” Ngisi ni Chanyeol sa kanya.

Sininghalan siya ni Kyungsoo at tumakbo papuntang banyo si Chanyeol na nasa kwarto lang niya din.

Wala pa ring maintindihan sa nangyayari si Chanyeol kahit nakasakay na siya ng sasakyan ni Kyungsoo at nagmamaneho si Kyungsoo. This is not even making any sense. Paanong nagkaroong ng sasakyan si Kyungsoo? Batang-hamog nga siya diba? Gusto na lang maiyak ni Chanyeol sa sobrang pagkalito.

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo for a hundredth time. Kyungsoo is humming quietly to a song Chanyeol can’t recognize. His eyes are on the road.

“Alam mo ang weirdo mo ngayong araw,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. Ang mata niya ay nakatuon pa rin sa harap. “Alam kong weirdo kang tao. Pero mas weirdo ka ngayong araw. Ayos ka lang ba talaga?” Kyungsoo glances at him.

“Magkaibigan tayo diba?” Dahan-dahan na tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Oo..” Napakunot ng noo si Kyungsoo.

“How long have we been friends?”

“We've been friends since high school, we attend the same college. Our parents are best friends-” Biglang nag park si Kyungsoo sa may sidewalk.

Hinarap ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol. Hinipo ni Kyungsoo ang noo ni Chanyeol na ikinagulat niya. Ang isang kamay niya ay nasa noo niya.

“Parang hindi ka naman nilalagnat.” Inalis ni Kyungsoo ang kamay niya sa noo ni Chanyeol. “Ayos ka lang ba talaga? I know our senior college life right now is really stressful and tito keeps on pressuring you to be always on your best. Are you going through something that I don’t know? You can tell me, Yeol. I’m always here…”

“Just…” This must be a dream. Chanyeol wants to say. 

Kyungsoo is looking at him expectantly with his big round eyes.

Umiling si Chanyeol at ngumiti. “Wala, nevermind. Stressed lang talaga siguro ako. Let’s go. Dad will be furious if we’re late to the meeting he let us attend to.”

Kyungsoo doesn’t look convinced. He isn’t moving and continues to stare at him.

“Aish. Just drive!”

That’s when Kyungsoo moves. Pinaandar na niya ulit ang kotse. Bumulong siya. “You’re so weird. I don’t know how I put up with you for so long..”

Chanyeol only smiles. He sighs contentedly. “This is nice..”

_If this is a dream, it’s a nice dream…_

Thankfully, they aren’t late for the meeting. Chanyeol learns that both of them are doing on-the-job training at Chanyeol’s company. His dad let them attend a meeting to observe. They are sitting in the corner. Throughout it all, Chanyeol can only watch Kyungsoo, how he diligently takes down notes and listens to what is happening. It still feels so surreal. Pero napag-desisyunan na lang ni Chanyeol mag-go with the flow sa nangyayari at i-enjoy ang bawat sandali.

“Let’s go somewhere to eat.” yaya ni Kyungsoo nang makalabas sila ng conference hall at nang matapos ang meeting. “Hindi ka masyadong nakakain kanina dahil sa pagmamadali natin. Saan mo gusto kumain, my treat.” Nilingon siya ni Kyungsoo.

“Wow, treat mo?” Gulat na sabi ni Chanyeol.

“Nang-aasar ka ba? I might change my mind.”

“Joke lang, ikaw naman. Saan tayo kakain?” Ngumisi si Chanyeol

Then they eat at a restaurant. Nagkwentuhan, nagtawanan, pinagtripan ang pagkain nila. The food at the restaurant is kind of bad. But it doesn’t matter because they’re having fun. They go to an arcade afterwards. Nabanggit ni Kyungsoo na namiss niya ang pagtambay nila sa arcade noong hindi pa silla masyadong busy sa acads nila. Chanyeol has no memory of that, but he let that go. He’s having too much fun beating Kyungsoo on Tekken to think about that.

Nakita ni Chanyeol ang drum kit sa isang dulo. Excited na niyaya niya si Kyungsoo doon sa drum kit at hinatak papunta don.

Umupo si Chanyeol at hinulog ang tokens sa slot. Pero parang hindi ata gumagana yung arcade drums.

“Sira ata to eh,” Tingin ni Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo na nakatayo sa may gilid niya.

Nagsalita si Kyungsoo. Pero imbes na boses niya ang lumabas, tilaok ng manok ang narinig ni Chanyeol.

Chanyeol is taken aback. Hindi niya alam kung dapat na ba siyang matakot.

“K-Kyungsoo..”

Binuka ulit ni Kyungsoo ang bibig niya para magsalita.

“Tik-tiktilaok…”

“Ww-what’s happening to you?” Napatayo si Chanyeol.

“Tik-tilaok…”

“Tik-tilaok…”

“Tik-tilaok….”

“Kyungsoo!”

_Tik-tilaok_

_Tik-tilaok_

_Tik-tilaokkkkkkkkkkkk…..._

Chanyeol screams. 

Chanyeol jolts. Before he knows it, he’s falling back from a chair.

_THUD!_

“What the fuck-!” Nakahiga sa sahig si Chanyeol at napaungol na lang siya sa sakit dahil sa bigla niyang pagbagsak sa kanyang kinauupuan. He looks around wincing, and then his eyes land on the chair upturned on the floor.

_Tiktilaokkkkkkkkk_

The sound is coming from his alarm on his phone. Yung phone niya patuloy na nag vivibrate sa may lamesa niya. Bangag na gumapang si Chanyeol papunta sa lamesa niya para iturn-off ang alarm ng phone niya. He then flopped down on the floor. He rolls over and lies on his back. He stares at the ceiling.

So apparently, nakatulog siya sa lamesa niya habang ginagawa ang thesis niya at panaginip lang talaga ang lahat.

Gosh. What a weird dream. Bakit naman niya biglang napanaginipan si Kyungsoo? And then he realizes how nice it would be if Kyungsoo and him were that close.

And because of that dream he comes back to that Samgyupsalamat branch after OJT.

Naghintay ng ilang oras si Chanyeol sa may parking, pero wala siyang nakitang Kyungsoo. Hanggang sa nag gabi na lang at wala pa ding Kyungsoo na lumitaw. Hindi niya alam kung dapat ba siyang mag worry na baka may masamang nangyari sa kanya, o baka napa-away siya o ano. Nonetheless, it makes him kind of sad.

He left the place dejected.

Apat na araw ang nakalipas agad na bumalik si Chanyeol sa lugar na yun nang magkaroon siya ng libreng oras. Naka-school uniform pa siya ng pumunta siya doon.

At laking tuwang niya ng makita niya si Kyungsoo sa may parking at nag-aasist ng papasok na sasakyan sa parking lot. Excited na bumaba si Chanyeol ng sasakyan.

“KYUNGSOO!!”

“Chanyeol?” Gulat na lumingon sa direksyon niya si Kyungsoo.

Ngumisi sa kanya si Chanyeol. “Ano nakalimutan mo na ako agad, kaibigan ka ba talaga? Nagpunta ako dito noong nakaraan pero wala ka.”

“Nakaraan?” Nagkamot ng ulo si Kyungsoo, parang nag-iisip. “Ah, baka yun yung araw na sumali ako sa singing contest sa kabilang baranggay. Kaya wala ako dito.”

“Kumanta ka?” Na-surprise si Chanyeol sa nalaman niya tungkol kay Kyungsoo.

“Hindi, nakipag-bardagulan ako don. Hinamon ko lahat ng contestants ng suntukan, huling nakatayo panalo. Singing contest nga diba?” sarkastikong sagot ni Kyungsoo.

Tumawa si Chanyeol at hinampas sa balikat si Kyungsoo. “So ano? Nanalo ka ba?”

Hinimas ni Kyungsoo yung balikat nyang pinalo ni Chanyeol. “Oo-”

“Wow!” Nanlaki ang mata ni Chanyeol at pumalakpak. “Congratulations! Wala bang sample diyan? I play guitar, maybe we could sing along sometimes!”

“Sample na suntok gusto mo?” sabi ni Kyungsoo. "Nakakarami ka na ng hampas sakin eh."

Nag-pout si Chanyeol.

“Libre na lang kita. Tutal naman medyo nakaka-LL ako ngayon.” proud na sabi ni Kyungsoo. “May alam akong lugar.”

“LL?”

“Nakakaluwag-luwag. Kaya ililibre kita.”

Chanyeol is stunned for a moment. He whispers in awe. “Wow, just like my dream…”

“Dream?”

“Napanaginipan kita. Nilibre mo daw ako.”

“Ay wow. May lahi kang madam auring? Nakikita mo na ang hinaharap?”

“Sira. I think it’s just a coincidence.”

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. “Tara, kain tayo.”

Naglakad sila ng mga ilang kanto bago nakarating sa destinasyon nila.

“Charan!” sabi ni Kyungsoo nang makarating sila sa street na puro stalls ng street foods. “Madami kang pagpipilian diyan. May kwek-kwek, fishballs, kikiam, squidballs, betamax, isaw. Sabihin mo lang maypren, sagot kita.”

Tumingin si Chanyeol kay Kyungsoo at napakunot ang noo. “Maypren…?”

Napasapo sa ulo si Kyungsoo. “Ay jusko, kaibigan, maypren!”

“Ahhhh. My friend...” tango ni Chanyeol. “Osige maypren san tayo unang kakain..?”

Excited na hinatak ni Kyungsoo si Chanyeol sa pinakamalapit na stall. Madaming assorted na street food ang naka display.

“Ay wow, ang cute..” sabi ni Chanyeol habang nakatitig dun sa maliliit na bilog na pagkain. First time lang niya kasing makakita at makakain ng street food. He’s never been in an area where there are lots of street foods. Lumaki siya sa restaurant food or fast food; any food that can be ordered within four walls of an establishment.

“Ang cute…” Kyungsoo echoes.

“Anong tawag diyan..” May label naman na nakalagay. Binasa yun ni Chanyeol. “Quick-Quick…”

Nilingon niya si Kyungsoo. “Bakit quick-quick? Mabilis? Mabilis saan?”

Napatakip ng bibig si Kyungsoo parang nagpipigil ng tawa. He presses his lips together before speaking. “Mayaman ka nga… Hindi ka kumakain ng panghampas-lupang pagkain…”

Chanyeol glares at Kyungsoo. “Not that word again! Kakainin ko to. Paano ba kainin to..?”

“Syempre ilalagay mo sa bibig mo.” kumuha si Kyungsoo ng plastic cup mula sa isang stack. Kumuha din siya ng stick. Isa-isa niyang tinuhog yung quick-quick at nilagay niya sa plastic cup. Chanyeol watches him in wonder as Kyungsoo puts a sauce in the plastic cup. Hinarap siya ni Kyungsoo. Tinuhog niya ulit yung isang quick-quick na nasa cup gamit ang stick. 

Nilapit ni Kyungsoo yung stick na may quick-quick sa bibig ni Chanyeol. “Ahhh.”

Binuksan ni Chanyeol ang bibig niya at pinakain siya ni Kyungsoo. Chanyeol chews it. Then his eyes widened at Kyungsoo. “Wow. It’s delicious.” Kinuha niya yung plastic cup kay Kyungsoo. “I like this.” Nagpatuloy siya sa pagkain.

May dinukot sa bulsa ng jersey shorts niya si Kyungsoo at hinarap ulit ang tinderang pinagmamasdan sila. “Magkano po?”

“Kinse pesos lang, iho.” sagot nung tindera. Tinignan nya si Chanyeol na busy sa pagkain. “Foreigner ba yang kasama mo?”

“Oho,” sagot ni Kyungsoo at inabot ang bayad. “Taga ibang planeta po yan. Kararating lang dito sa planeta natin.”

“Hey!” Chanyeol complains. His cheek is bulging with food.

Natawa yung tindera. Nilahad nung tindera yung hintuturo niya kay Chanyeol. Tumawa ng malakas si Kyungsoo.

“I’m not-” Chanyeol tries to say.

“Sige na ET, pagbigyan mo na si Ate.” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

With a sigh, Chanyeol extends his index finger and touches the tip of the vendor’s finger. The vendor looks satisfied and grins.

Napakamot ng ulo si Chanyeol at ngumit rin ng bahagya.

Hinatak na siya ni Kyungsoo. “Tara na ET, madami pa tayong kakainan.”

“Have you ever watched ET?”

“Hindi nakita ko lang yang part na yun.” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “In fairness, kamukha mo din si ET.”

“Hey, you-!”

“Uy gusto mo non?” biglang tanong ni Kyungsoo at tumuro sa next stall.

“Ano yan?”

“Calamares.”

“Lets’ try it.”

At nagputuloy sila sa paglilibot sa iba’t-ibang stalls habang bitbit ni Chanyeol ang pagkain niya.

“What’s that?”

“Isaw.”

“Uhm, Is-is it safe to eat?”

“Wag kang mag-alala, hindi ka mamatay diyan.”

“Okay.”

“....”

“Oh wow, I love this!”

“Sus, lahat naman love, kunyari ka pa. Eto betamax. Ahhh.” Nilapit ni Kyungsoo yung stick sa bibig ni Chanyeol. Chanyeol happily eats it.

Inabot na sila ng dilim sa daan at may bitbit pa ding pagkain si Chanyeol. Isang plastic cup ulit na naglalaman ng fishball, chicken balls at kikiam. Sa isang kamay niya hawak niya ang isang plastik ng gulaman.

“Hanga din ako diyan sa bituka mo ah, walang pinipili.” sumipsip si Kyungsoo sa hawak niyang gulaman.

Nagngunguyang sumagot si Chanyeol. “First time ko lang kasi makakain nito. Ang sasarap!”

Tinapik tapik siya sa balikat ni Kyungsoo. “Congrats. Isa ka nang ganap na tao.”

“Balik tayo dito minsan, ha.”

Tumawa si Kyungsoo. “Opo mahal na prinsipe, masusunod po.”

Biglang nag ring ang phone ni Chanyeol na nasa bulsa niya. Kaya hinawakan ni Chanyeol ang fishball cup at gulaman niya sa isang kamay para kunin ang phone niya sa bulsa niya. Tutal naman malaki ang kamay niya. Tumawag yung ka-group mate nya at nag-iinquire about sa thesis nila. It’s good to know na may pake pa pala sila. Chanyeol immediately hangs up after answering their questions. Ilalagay na sana niya sa bulsa yung phone niya ng may biglang humatak ng phone niya.

“HOY!”

A split second process of his brain, it immediately clicks that his phone got snatched by a robber. Nag-akma si Kyungsoo na habulin yung snatcher.

Pero pinigalan siya ni Chanyeol. Hinawakan niya sa braso ang binata. “What are you doing? Hindi mo sya hahabulin, right?”

“Syempre oo, kinuha nya yung gamit mo.”

“It’s dangerous! What if he’s got a weapon with him?!”

Nag-smirk si Kyungsoo. “Nakalimutan mo na atang taong kalye ata to, walang danger danger sakin.” Kinalas niya yung pagkakahawak sa kanya ni Chanyeol. Sa sobrang bilis, hindi agad naka-react si Chanyeol.

Tumakbo si Kyungsoo.

“Diyan ka lang!” sigaw sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. “Wag kang aalis dyan. Babalikan kita.”

Kyungsoo disappears immediately, and Chanyeol remains rooted to his spot in surprise.

Then the panic and worries kicks in.

Gusto niyang habulin si Kyungsoo pero hindi nya alam kung saang direksyon na nagpunta ang binata. Paano kung may mangyaring masama sa kanya, o masaksak siya, o mabaril. Naghalo-halo na yung worst case scenario sa utak niya. Nawalan na din siya ng gana sa kinakain niya. All he can do is hold and stare at that goddamn paper cup and plastic. All he can do is stand there and let the worry consume him.

5 minutes.

10 minutes.

Walang Kyungsoo na bumabalik.

Chanyeol is ready to sprint in action, ready to run, and find Kyungsoo.

“Ikaw si Chanyeol?”

Mabilis na nag-angat siya ng tingin. Isang binata ang lumapit sa kanya. Medyo hindi nalalayo ang height nila. Sa isang tingin parang hindi din nagkakalayo edad nila o baka mas bata pa. Naka-tshirt na itim siya at maong na shorts.

“Oo, ako nga. S-sino ka?”

“Ako si Sehun.”

Nanlaki ang mata niya. “You’re Sehun. Kyungsoo told me a lot about you. Nasan na sya? Nagkita ba kayo? May hinabol siyang-” 

“Chill ka lang brad.” Tinapik siya sa balikat ni Sehun. “Nagkita nga kami sa daan habang hinahabol niya yung snatcher ng phone mo. Nagmamadali siya kaya hindi niya nakwento lahat, pero sabi niya hanapin daw kita baka kung ano na daw nangyari sayo.”

“Ayos lang ba siya? Paano mo ko nahanap, first time lang natin nagkakilala.”

“Matangkad, gwapo, naka school uniform, may hawak na gulaman at fishball. Yun ang deskripsyon ni kuya Kyungsoo. Hindi naman siya nagkamali kaya madali kitang nakita. Wag kang mag-alala don. Kilabot dito sa lugar namin yang si kuya. Doon ka mag-alalasa hinabol niya. Pag nahipan ng masamang hangin yung si kuya baka mauwi sa pagiging boneless bangus yung gagong yon.”

“Uhm,” Chanyeol doesn’t know what else to say.

“Kinakain mo pa yang fishball? Sayang eh. Parang dinidisplay mo lang.” sabi ni Sehun.

“Ah, gusto mo sayo na lang?”

Ngumiti ng malapad si Sehun. “Opkors. Kuya parekoy.”

Binigay ni Chanyeol yung cup niya. Pati yung gulaman binigay na din niya. Mukhang tuwang-tuwa si Sehun.

“Uh, gusto mo bang kumain pa? Libre ko, since hindi naman na-snatch yung wallet ko.”

Mas lalong natuwa si Sehun. Tumingala si Sehun at tumingin sa kalangitan. “Thank you papa lord, sa biyaya.”

Medyo natawa ng konti si Chanyeol. “Pili ka na ng pagkain mo diyan.” 

Twenty minutes later, magkatabing naka-upo sa may sidewalk si Sehun at Chanyeol. Busy sa pagkain si Sehun ng tapsilog niya na nasa styro. Hawak ni Chanyeol ang inumin ni Sehun na nasa plastic cup.

“Bakit wala pa si Kyungsoo?” Lingon ni Chanyeol kay Sehun. “Dapat na ba tayong magreport sa police or something? Baka kung ano na nangyari sa kanya.”

But Sehun doesn’t seem so bothered. Patuloy lang siyang kumakain. Nung nagsalita siya may mga kanin na tumalsik galing sa bibig. “Eyyy, sabing relax ka lang dyan kuya parekoy. Darating din yon.” kinuha niya yung hawak na inumin ni Chanyeol at uminom.

“Pero bakit ang tagal niya kasi? Something might have happened to him and we don’t even know because we’re sitting here.”

Binalik ni Sehun yung plastic cup kay Chanyeol. Chanyeol holds it again. “Wala akong masyadong naintindihan sa sinabi mo pero magtiwala ka lang pabalik na yun.”

“Pero-”

“Ay ang kulit.” Nagtalsikan ulit yung kanin sa bibig ni Sehun at medyo tinamaan sa mukha si Chanyeol. Napa-face palm si Chanyeol. “Ay sorry, “ Pinunasan niya yung mukha ni Chanyeol gamit yung tissue na hawak niya. “Ikaw kasi ang kulit mo eh. Manahimik ka lang diyan.”

“Bakit parang hind ka man lang nag-alala sa kanya?”

Lumunok si Sehun. “Kuya Parekoy, kung may isang bagay kang dapat malaman kay kuya Kyungsoo, yun ay isa siyang imortal. Madami ng gang na napataob yang si kuya, kaya lodi ko yon eh.”

But it doesn’t comfort Chanyeol one bit, hindi pa rin siya mapakali sa pag-aalala. His one leg bounces in agitation.

“Chanyeol!”

Agad napalingon si Chanyeol sa pinang galingan ng boses.

Si Kyungsoo patakbong dumating sa kanila. Parehas napatayo si Chanyeol at Sehun. Nabitawan ni Chanyeol yung hawak niyang cup.

“Woy, yung inumin ko!”

“Ito na yung celphone mo.” Medyo hinihingal na sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Nasa barangay hall nga pala yung snatcher, sabi ni kap kung gusto mo daw kasuhan, kelangan mong pumunta-”

Hindi na natapos ni Kyungsoo ang sinasabi niya ng niyakap siya ni Chanyeol. 

“Don’t ever do that again!” Medyo pasigaw na sabi ni Chanyeol. “It’s dangerous to go after thugs like him!”

“Aish.” Agad na humiwalay si Kyungsoo sa pagkakayakap. “Ano bang ginagawa mo? Baka madumihan ka lang.” Pinagpag ni Kyungsoo yung damit ni Chanyeol.

“Do you think I care about that?” halos pasigaw na sabi ni Chanyeol. “Nasaktan ka ba?” Chanyeol looks for injuries.

“Bakit ka ba naninigaw? Galet na galet?” sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Gustong manaket?” Sumubo si Sehun sa hawak hawak niyang styro. “Sabi ko sayo kuya Parekoy eh. Imortal yang si kuya Kyungsoo.”

“Wow,” sabi ni Kyungsoo kay Sehun. “Tindi mo din eh noh, may hawak ka nanamang pagkain. Dadalhin na talaga kita sa health center para ipa-purga. Baka ang laki na ng alaga mo-”

“Is that blood?” Chanyeol almost shrieks.Something red seeps through the fabric of the sleeves that Kyungsoo is wearing. Inangat ni Chanyeol ang mangas ng puting t-shirt ni Kyungsoo. May hiwa sa may upper arm ni Kyungsoo pero hindi naman kalakihan.

“Ah, baka nahiwa ako nung dalang maliit na patalim nung snatcher.” Natatawang sabi ni Kyungsoo.

“Nakakatawa ba to?” pasigaw na sabi ni Chanyeol. “Nasakatan ka na nga-!”

“Bakit ka ba sigaw ng sigaw, magkalapit lang tayo, hindi ako bingi!”

Kinuha ni Chanyeol yung panyo niya sa bulsa niya. Agad niyang tinalian ng panyo yung sugat ni Kyungsoo. “That’s it, we’re going to the hospital!”

“Ospital?” sabi ni Sehun. “May kainan ba don?”

“Oo, madaming formalin dun painumin kita, makita mo.” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Napaka-patay gutom. Hindi ka na nahiya kay Chanyeol.”

“Formalin? Masarap ba yun?” tanong ni Sehun.

“AISH, YOU TWO!” frustrated na sabi ni Chanyeol. Napahinto sa pagtatalo yung dalawa at napatingin yung dalawa sa kanya.

“Bakit ako lang yung nabobother sa sugat mo-?”

“Eh kasi ang OA mo e,” sabi ni Kyungsoo. “Hindi naman ako mamatay dito.”

Nag-thumbs up si Sehun.

“Pero pwedeng ma-impeksyon yang sugat mo pag hindi nagamot ng tama!”

“Sus kahit impeksyon takot kay kuya kyungsoo.” Nag-apir si Sehun at Kyungsoo.

“No, you’re going to the hospital.” Chanyeol drags Kyungsoo before the latter can protest.

“Pero paano yung snatcher sa barangay-?”

“I don’t care about that!”

“Huy sama ako, gusto kong matikman yung formalin!”

“Oh for gosh sake! Para sa patay ang formalin, Sehun!”

“KUYA KYUNGSOO!!”

Tumawa lang ng malakas si Kyungsoo.

Dinala ni Chanyeol sa pinakamalapit na ospital si Kyungsoo, at syempre kasama si Sehun. Buti na lang hindi kailangang tahiin yung sugat ni Kyungsoo, gamot lang ang kailangan at pagpalit ng benda. Chanyeol buys the medicine and other things that Kyungsoo needs for his wound in the hospital pharmacy. Pinapaliwanag ni Chanyeol yung dapat inumin na gamot ni Kyungsoo at tamang paglilinis ng sugat nang makalabas sila ng ospital. Si Sehun nakasunod lang sa kanila habang may hawak hawak na siopao, courtesy of Chanyeol na binili niya sa cafeteria.

“Hindi mo naman kelangang gawin to pero salamat pa din.” sabi ni Kyungsoo bitbit ang paper bag ng gamot at supplies na paglinis ng sugat niya. 

“No, kailangan kong gawin to kung hindi dahil sakin, hindi ka naman masusugatan. Ako dapat yung magpasalamat.” sabi ni Chanyeol

“Wala yun, saka alam mo hindi naman ito yung unang beses na nasugatan ako.”

“Tama,” singit ni Sehun. “Alam mo bang nataga na ng itak yang si kuya Kyungsoo.”

“N-nataga?” Hindi makapaniwalang tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Ah, oo.”nag-snap ng daliri si Kyungsoo ng naalala niya yung tinutukoy ni Sehun. “Mga tanginang alipores ni Berning supot.”

Napahalakhak si Sehun at Kyunsoo.

“Tangina nila.” iling-iling ng ulo ni Kyungsoo. “Buti na lang wala na sila sa lugar natin. Hindi ko makakalimutan mga hilatsya ng mukha nila. Makita ko lang talaga sila, lintek ang walang ganti.”

“S-san ka nataga?”

“Sa likod!” Si Sehun ang sumagot na parang proud pa. “May malaking peklat sa likod si Kuya Soo, gusto mo makita?.” Nag-akmang itataas ni Sehun yung damit ni Kyungsoo.

“Eh ikaw gusto mong mabigwasan?” tinaas ni Kyungsoo yung braso niyang walang sugat, akma ring sisikuhin si Sehun. “Kumain ka na lang dyang patay gutom ka.”

“Sabi ko nga, kakain na lang eh.” Sehun smiles sheepishly.

Napabuntong hininga na lang si Chanyeol. He can never understand their sadistic personality. “Hatid ko na kayo pauwi. San ba kayo nakatira?”

Nagkatinginan si Sehun at Kyungsoo.

It turns out, Kyungsoo and Sehun live under a flyover.

“Home sweet home!” sabi ni Sehun ng makarating sila sa tinitirhan nila.

Madilim ang paligid, maingay dahil sa mga nagdadaan na sasakyan. Malinis at may mangilang-ngilang gamit nila ang nasa paligid. At ang tanging higaan lang nila ay mga karton. Humiga sa isang karton si Sehun at nag-ingat. Habang si Kyungsoo ay sinindihan ang isang lampara para maging ilaw nila.

Nag-inat si Sehun at nagpagulong-gulong sa karton. “Mukhang masarap tulog ko nito, may kinain ako ngayong araw.”

And all Chanyeol can do is stand there not knowing what to do. No, he actually wants to ask why they have to live this way, but the question is stuck in his throat. Hindi niya alam kung tama bang magtanong siya na parang pinaghihimasukan niya ang buhay nila.

“Ito ang buhay namin, Chanyeol.” Lumapit at ngumiti ng maliit sa kanya si Kyungsoo. “Pasensya ka na, hindi masyadong disente ang tinitirhan namin. Nakakahiya.”

“There’s nothing to be ashamed of.” sabi ni Chanyeol 

“Aalukin sana kita ng upuan, kaso nakita mo naman wala kaming upuan.” dagdag pa ni Kyungsoo.

“Ayos lang. I can sit anywhere-” Naputol ang sagot ni Chanyeol nang nag ring ulit ang phone niya. Kinuha niya yung phone nya sa bulsa niya. “Sagutin ko lang.”

Tumango lang sa Kyungsoo at nilapitan si Sehun. At lumayo naman saglit si Chanyeol para sagutin ang tawag. Yung mommy niya tumatawag. Hinahanap na siya dahil naisipan ng magulang niyang mag-dinner out silang tatlo sa isang restaurant. Gusto daw kasing ma-try na daddy niya yung isang Michellin one-star na restaurant. Sumagot si chanyeol na pauwi na siya.

Nilapitan niya si Kyungsoo at nagpaalam na uuwi na dahil hinahanap na siya ng magulang niya.

“Kuya parekoy, salamat sa pa tapsilog at siopao mo. Saka salamat din sa mga dati mong libreng pagkain samin.” Bigla siyang niyakap ni Sehun na ikinagulat ni Chanyeol. “Da best ka, kuya. Balik ka dito ha? Tapos libre mo ulit ako.”

“HOY!” Hinila ni Kyungsoo si Sehun sa may back collar, dahilan para magkahiwalay sa pagkakayakap ang dalawa. “Ang kapal talaga ng mukha mo. Maligo ka na nga kina Manong Teban! Kaya kumakapal mukha mo dahil sa libag mo eh.”

Inaamoy ni Sehun ang sarili niya. “Mabango pa naman ako. Kaliligo ko lang nung isang araw eh.”

Hindi siya pinansin ni Kyungsoo at hinarap si Chanyeol. “Pasensya ka na sa kakapalan ng mukha nitong gunggong na to ah, saka salamat ulit.”

“Ako din dapat magpasalamat sayo.” sabi ni Chanyeol. “Tinulungan mo kong mabawi yung phone ko saka nilibre mo ko ng pagkain.”

“Naku, wala yun sa dami ng libre mong pagkain samin-”

“Sana maulit ulit!” singit ni Sehun.

Kinuha ni Kyungsoo yung tsinelas niyang suot at binato kay Sehun. “Bunganga mo! Tubuan ka naman ng konting hiya sa katawan mo.”

Nakailag naman si Sehun at patakbong bumalik sa hinihigaan niya kanina.

Tumawa din si Chanyeol. They’re really fun to be with.

“Pasensya ka na,” hinarap ulit siya ni Kyungsoo.

“It’s okay.” Chanyeol chuckles. “Sige mauna na ko, see you around.” Papatalikod na sana siya ng may naalala siya. “And also, yang sugat mo, alagaan at linisin mong maiigi para hindi mainfection, okay?”

“Opo, kamahalan.” nakangiting sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Ingat ka, Chanyeol.”

“BABYE, KUYA PAREKOY!”

Chanyeol should have known that dinner with his parents isn’t going to be that great. He loves his parents. Pero kada na lang mag-uusap sila, the weight of the future’s company on Chanyeol’s shoulder is always their topic. Silang tatlo ay nakaupo sa isang private booth ng isang mamahaling resto. Nagpalit din ng suot si Chanyeol bago niya samahan ang parents niya. Kaya imbis na uniform, isang white long sleeves at pinaibabawan ng cream knitted sweater ang suot niya.

“I’ve heard your progress about your OJT in our company.” His father says, who is sitting across him. He is in the middle of cutting his steak. 

Chanyeol freezes, staring at his food. He’s doing okay with his OJT, right?

“They said that you’re doing good, pero hindi ka pwedeng magpakakampante sa performance mo, okay?” patuloy ng daddy niya. “Dapat maaga pa lang, makita na ng tao na worthy kang i-manage ang kumpanya natin.”

Chanyeol swallows. Can he really do that?

“Chanyeol, do you understand me?”

Agad na tumango si Chanyeol sa daddy niya. “Y-yes, dad.”

“Also, may plano ka na ba kung saan ka mag-aaral ng master’s degree mo? I was thinking sa States ka na lang mag-aral. Yung mga kumpadre ko may mga ni-refer na best universities for master’s degree.”

“Ah….” Actually, Chanyeol hasn’t thought that far yet. Since he’s still busy procrastinating on their thesis.

“Will you cut it out, Rodolfo?” His mom suddenly intervenes, putting down her utensils with a heavy thud on her plate. She’s sitting next to Chanyeol. “Your son has not even graduated yet.”

“I was just thinking about his future, Yungmi!”

“Instead of thinking about the future, how about thinking about the present first? Enjoy your steak, Rodolfo.”

“But, Yungmi-”

“We are here to eat, Rodolfo, and we are not your business partners to talk about your company.”

Gosh, Chanyeol just wants to cry and hug his mom.

Yungmi robs Chanyeol’s back comfortingly. “Eat your food, son, how’s your steak? Is it good?”

Chanyeol shoots his mom a grateful smile.

Somehow, laging nakakahanap ng dahilan si Chanyeol para bumalik kay Kyungsoo. This time he worries about Kyungsoo’s wound. Naisip niya na baka nakakaligtaaan ni Kyungsoo na asikasuhin ang sugat niya. So, pupuntahan niya si Kyungsoo para i-check siya. Ilang araw na din ang nakalipas nung huli silang magkita. Also, he bought a mattress, a small table, and a folding chair para sa tinitirhan nila Kyungsoo.

Napag-desisyunan niyang dumaan muna sa may Samgyupsalamat kasi doon madalas tambay si Kyungsoo. Pero imbes na si Kyungsoo si Sehun ang nadatnan niya doon. Matapos mag-park ay nilapitan niya si Sehun. Agad din naman siyang nakita ni Sehun.

“KUYA PAREKOY!” Tumakbo papalapit sa kanya si Sehun at niyakap. “Nandito ka ulit!”

Tumawa si Chanyeol at niyakap din si Sehun. Nung maghiwalay sila. Tinanong niya kung nasan si Kyungsoo.

“Ay naku! Sumaside-line kay Manong Bungo doon sa construction site. Tagahalo ng cemento-”

“WHAT?” Bulalas na sabi ni Chanyeol. “Paano yung sugat niya? Hindi pa gaanong magaling yun at gumagawa na siya ng mabigat na trabaho. Dapat hindi napwepwersa ang braso niya!”

Nakanganga at nakakatitig lang si Sehun nung nagsalita si Chanyeol. Sinara niya ang bibig niya ng matapos nang magsalita ang binata. Umusap si Sehun. “Ikaw na ba ang nawawala naming tatay?”

“Sehun! I’m not joking!” Chanyeol almost growls.

“Yes, ser, not joking!” Tinaas ni Sehun yung dalawa niyang kamay. “Kalma ka lang.”

Chanyeol only glares. “Bakit hindi mo man lang pinigilan si Kyungsoo?”

“Anong akala mo sakin? Syempre may pake din naman ako sa kanya at sinabi ko yung lagay ng braso niya bago siya magtrabaho. Kung pwede lang ako na lang yung pumalit sa kanya ginagawa ko na, kaso kilala ako ni Manong Bungo at hindi siya tumatanggap ng menor de edad. Kaya ako na lang yung pinapunta dito ni kuya para rumaket sa mga nagpaparking. Kuya parekoy, sa buhay namin ngayon, hindi namin pwedeng basta-bastang hindian ang mga grasyang dumadating sa amin dahil lang sa may iniinda kami na sugat. Mas mahirap yung matutulog nanaman kami sa gabi ng walang laman ang tyan.” Malungkot na ngiti ni Sehun sa kanya.

Nagbuntong hininga si Chanyeol. He runs his fingers through his hair. Medyo nakakalma na siya. “Nasan siya?”

Nagliwanag ang mukha ni Sehun. “Gusto mo puntahan natin? Malamang tapos na din yun sa trabaho niya dahil hapon na.”

Kinuha muna ni Chanyeol ang first-aid kit sa sasakyan niya bago sila nagpunta sa construction site na sinasabi ni Sehun. Tama talaga ang instinct niya na i-check si Kyungsoo. Mga ilang kanto din ang nadaanan nila bago makarating sa construction site. Isang condominium building ang tinatayo sa lugar. Gaya nga ng sabi ni Sehun, mukhang tapos na ang trabaho ng mga construction workers dahil ang dami nilang nakakasalubong sa daan na pauwi ng trabahador. Pinagtanong nila Chanyeol si Kyungsoo sa mga nakasalubong na trabahador at itunuro sila sa isang lugar. Nagpasalamat sila at pinuntahan nila ang lugar na sinabi nung trabahador.

Medyo naligaw pa sila papunta sa destinasyon nila. Hindi kasi sa mismong construction site yung lugar pero malapit doon kung saan daw nagpapahinga ang mga trabahador. Nang makarating sila doon, nakita nila si Kyungsoo na nakaupo sa pinagpatong patong na hollow blocks. Walang pang-itaas na suot si Kyungsoo at nakapantalon lang siya. Dahan-dahan niyang tinatanggal yung benda sa braso niya kaya hindi nya pa napapansin ang pagdating nila Chanyeol. Kahit sa distansya, kitang kita na agad ni Chanyeol kung gaano kadumi yung benda at namumula sa dugo.

It’s fucking bleeding.

“Kuya Kyungsoo!” Tumakbo papunta si Sehun sa nakakatandang binata.

Gulat na napa-angat ng tingin sa kanila si Kyungsoo. Tahimik na naglakad si Chanyeol papunta sa kanila.

“A-anong gingawa nyo dito?” Kyungsoo’s eyes are wide when he looks at Chanyeol. “C-chanyeol..”

“Edi ano pa ba sinusundo ka namin -hala kuya! Nagdudugo ba yang sugat mo? Bakit parang umaagos yung dugo.” Sehun looks at Kyungsoo’s bleeding wound with worry.

“Ah, wala ito-”

“Anong wala?” halos pasigaw na putol ni Chanyeol. “May umaagos na ngang dugo diba? Gusto mong matuyuan ng dugo sa katawan?”

“Hala, lagot ka kuya,” sabi ni Sehun sa mahinang boses. “Kanina pa yan highblood si kuya parekoy dahil sayo.”

“Anong ginawa ko? Kakikita lang natin ngayon -oy wag ka muna lumapit sakin amoy araw ako, maliligo lang ako.” Kyungsoo even tries to cover his upper half with his t-shirt he snatched next to him. Parang bigla din siyang na self-conscious.

“Uy kuya wag ka nag mahiya, si kuya parekoy lang yan.” Medyo pang-aasar ni Sehun. “Saka wag mo nang itago yang maganda mong katawan. Pinagyayabang dapat yan.”

Kyungsoo jumps down from the stacks of hollow blocks. Hinabol niya ng hampas ng tshirt niya si Sehun. “Ikaw puro ka kalokohan eh!”

Totoo naman, well-toned ang katawan ni Kyungsoo, siguro dahil batak na din sa trabaho. If Chanyeol isn’t annoyed he would have appreciated Kyungsoo's well-rounded ass too. Hinahabol pa din ng hampas ni Kyungsoo si Sehun at doon niya nakita ang isang malaking peklat sa likod ni Kyungsoo. The scar is a slightly big and diagonal line that cuts across his back.

“Hala kuya, tulo na ng tulo yung dugo sa sugat mo!”

Doon na nabaling ang atensyon ni Chanyeol. Naphinto ang dalawa at si Kyungsoo ay napatingin sa sugat niya. The blood is dripping down to the ground.

Chanyeol is back on fully annoyed. He exhales. “Hey, you dumbass moron! Bumalik ka nga dito!”

Nilingon lang siya ni Kyungsoo na blank ang expression. Pero naglakad din sya pabalik kay Chanyeol. “Hindi ko masyadong naintindihan sinabi mo pero hindi maganda sa pandinig ko yon.”

Chanyeol tries not to get distracted again by Kyungsoo’s body as the latter walks back to him. Sa halip ay iniwas niya ang tingin niya sa binata at nilapag ang first aid box na dala niya sa may hollow-blocks. Napansin din ni Chanyeol na yung binili niyang medical supplies para kay Kyungsoo ay nandon din sa may hollow blocks. Seemed like Kyungsoo was going to change his wound dressing before they got there.

Binuksan ni Chanyeol yung box.

“Bakit ka ba galet na galet?” tanong ni Kyungsoo nang makalapit sa kanya.

“Sinong hindi magagalit dito?” Hinigit ni Chanyeol ang braso ni Kyungsoo na may sugat, dahilan para mas lalong mapalapit ang binata sa kanya.

Nanlaki ang mata ni Kyungsoo sa sobrang pagkakalapit nila. Chanyeol is unfazed. He’s still annoyed to care. Stopping the bleeding first is his first priority.

“H-hoy-!”

“Wag kang magulo.” Chanyeol says in a low and hard voice near Kyungsoo’s ear. 

Nakita niya sa peripheral vision niya kung paano napalunok si Kyungsoo. His Adam's apple bobs. Si Chanyeol na ang nagtanggal nung maduming benda sa braso ni Kyungsoo.

“Dapat talaga ganyan kayo kalapit sa isa’t-isa habang ginagamot ang sugat?” tanong ni Sehun 

Chanyeol pauses and glares at Sehun over Kyungsoo’s head, since he is taller. Naka-upo na sa lapag si Sehun.

“Sabi ko nga tatahimik na lang ako eh.” Sehun acts like he’s zipping his mouth close.

“Oo nga naman, Chanyeol, hindi naman siguro kelangan ganto kalapit-” Kyungsoo tries to move.

Chanyeol stops him. Hinigpitan niya yung hawak niya sa may siko ni Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo stumbles forward a bit. Napahawak siya sa bewang ni Chanyeol, since he almost smacks his forehead on Chanyeol’s shoulder. 

“Sabing wag kang magulo.” Chanyeol says again in the same low tone.This time, he stares down at Kyungsoo and Kyungsoo blinks back at him, eyes wide. Their faces are so close that Chanyeol is almost breathing down on Kyungsoo’s cheek.

Binaling ni Chanyeol ang atensyon niya at pinagpatuloy ang pagtanggal ng benda. Mabilis niyang natanggal yon. Ininspeksyon niya ang sugat. At this point, he’s worried that the wound needs to be stitched. Kumuha siya ng gasa sa first aid kit box.

“Kelangan mo na natin patigilin ang pagdudugo ng sugat mo, bago ka maligo.” sabi ni Chanyeol at tinakpan niya ng gaza ang sugat at nilagyan ng konting pressure ang pagkakahawak niya sa gaza. 

They stay like that for a bit.

“Mga gaano katagal..?” tanong ni Kyungsoo. He’s looking ahead.

Buti na lang kaliwang kamay yung gamit niya sa paghawak ng gasa at kita niya agad ang wristwatch niya. “Five minutes or so. Hintayin lang nating mag-clot yung dugo.”

“Bakit ka ulit nandito?” tanong ulit ni Kyungsoo.

“Hindi ba obvious, kuya, syempre namiss ka ni kuya parekoy,” banat ni Sehun.

“Makita mo,” pagbabanta sa kanya ni Kyungsoo. “Mamaya ka sakin. Isesemento kita ng buhay. Ingat ka sa pagtulog mo mamaya.”

“Kuya parekoy sa inyo ako makikitulog mamaya ah,”

“Nakakamangha talaga kakapalan ng mukha mo. Close kayo?”

“Hindi, kayo nga yung mas close ngayon oh.”

Kyungsoo moves again, parang gusto ng suntukin si Sehun. But Chanyeol holds him in place.

“Gosh, I miss this.” Chanyeol sighs. Their bickering is so entertaining to watch. It never fails to amuse him.

“Anong sabi mo kuya parekoy? Miss? Sabi ko sayo kuya Soo namiss ka talaga ni kuya Parekoy eh.”

Instead, Kyungsoo looks up at Chanyeol. “Salamat Chanyeol, hawak mo ko kundi baka nakapatay na ko ng tao.”

“Thank God, I'm holding you down…” He says sarcastically. Five minutes is up. Tinaggal ni Chanyeol ang gasa na nagkulay pula na sa dugo. Tumigil na ang pagdudugo. ."Hindi kita tutulungan magpiyansa pag hinuli ka ng pulis.”

Kyungsoo only snorts.

Pinakawalan niya sa pagkakahawak si Kyungsoo. Kyungsoo steps back. 

Chanyeol speaks. “Maligo ka na. Pede mong basain yang sugat mo pero wag mong sabunin. Baka ma-infect. Sabunin mo lang yung paligid nung sugat.”

Kyungsoo nods silently and dashes off in one direction.

Chanyeol sighs, watching Kyungsoo’s retreating figure. He put his hands on his hips. I-didispose na sana niya yung gasa na may dugo nang makita nya sa peripheral vision niya si Sehun. Tumingin siya kay Sehun.

Sehun is staring at him. Napataas siya ng kilay kay Sehun. Ngumiti ng nakakaloko si Sehun sa kanya.

“Ano?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Wala lang..” Pero yung ngiti ni Sehun parang hindi wala lang eh.

But Chanyeol chooses to ignore it. Hindi siya sure kung gusto pa niyang malaman.

Mabilis natapos sa pagligo si Kyungsoo, at doon na ulit nilagyan ng dressing ang sugat ni Kyungsoo. It’s dark when they’re all walking back.

“Hindi mo pa sinagot yung tanong ko.” Lingon ni Kyungsoo sa kay Chanyeol. He’s wearing a fresh tshirt and jeans. May sombrero ulit siya sa ulo at ang brim ay nasa likuran. May sukbit din siyang backpack.

“Anong tanong?” Kunot noo na tanong pabalik ni Chanyeol.

“Bakit andito ka ulit?”

“Hayy, sinabi ko na ngang-” tangkang sabi ni Sehun.

Pero hindi siya pinatapos ni Kyungsoo. “Manahimik ka. Bibingo ka na sakin.”

Sehun shuts his mouth.

“Sumunod kayo sakin.” Yun lang ang sabi ni Chanyeol. He leads the way.

Nang makarating sila sa pinag-parkingan ng sasakyan niya. Binuksan niya yung pinto sa likurang bahagi ng sasakyan. Pinakita niya kina Kyungsoo at Sehun ang laman ng sasakyan. Yung binili nyang kutson, folding table and chair.

“Para sa inyo yan.” sabi ni Chanyeol.

Nanglaki ang mata ni Sehun at napatakip ng bibig. “Wow. para sa amin talaga? Seryoso?”

Tumango si Chanyeol.

“Wow. K-kuya Kyungsoo may kutson na tayo. Hala hindi na tayo matutulog sa karton!” Hindi makapaniwalang sabi ni Sehun.

Chanyeol’s eyes soften at the kid. He looks like they won a lottery with these simple things he gives-

“Hindi.”

Parehas silang napatingin kay Kyungsoo na seryoso ang itsura. Chanyeol blinks at him.

“Hindi namin matatanggap to.” Lumingon si Kyungsoo kay Chanyeol.

“Kuya!”

“P-pero bakit?” Chanyeol is taken aback.

“Ako dapat ang nagtatanong sayo niyan.” Parang galit ang boses ni Kyungsoo. “Bakit mo to ginagawa? Bakit patuloy kang nagpupunta dito para bigyan kami ng kung anu-ano? Anong kapalit neto? Wala kaming maibibigay sayo dahil nakita mo naman mga taong kalye kame.”

“Kuya Soo…”

“Sobrang na-appreciate namin tong ginawa mo para sa amin. Pero salamat na lang. Tara na Sehun. Uuwi na tayo.” Hindi na inantay ni Kyungsoo si Sehun at tumalikod na sya para maglakad paalis.

Hindi alam ni Sehun ang gagawin. Nagpapalit-palit ang tingin niya kay Chanyeol at kay Kyungsoo.

Si Chanyeol ang nag-desisyon para sa kanya. “Dito ka lang .Susundan ko siya.” Sinara niya ang pinto ng sasakyan niya at hinabol si Kyungsoo.

Sinundan niya si Kyungsoo. Pero hindi niya ito nilapitan. Tahimik lang siyang sumusunod sa paglalakad ng binata. Medyo may distansya nyang sinusundan si Kyungsoo. Chanyeol thinks that Kyungsoo knows that he’s there following him. Pero tahimik lang din siya at patuloy na naglakad.

Hanggang sa makarating sila sa isang playground. Wala ng tao sa paligid at street lights ang nagsisilbing ilaw sa paligid. Tinungo yun ni Kyungsoo. Sinundan pa din siya ni Chanyeol. Umupo si Kyungsoo sa may isang swing at nilapag ang backpack niya sa lapag. Umupo sa tabi niya si Chanyeol. Walang nagsalita sa kanila. Nakatitig sa malayo si Kyungsoo.

Si Chanyeol ang unang nagsalita. “Ginawa ko yun kasi gusto kong tulungan ang mga kaibigan ko.”

Kyungsoo snorts, he almost laughs. “Alam kong nagbibiruan tayo na magkaibigan tayo. Pero sineryoso mo talaga yon?”

Chanyeol is suddenly offended. Napatayo siya at hinarap si Kyungsoo. “A-anong ibig mong sabihin? Ako lang ba ang tinuturing kayong kaibigan?”

Kyungsoo only stares up at him. HIndi siya gumalaw sa kinauupuan niya. “Huwag ka ngang magpatawa. Sinong gustong maging kaibigan ang katulad namin?”

“Katulad ng ano?!”

“Taong kalye, taong hamog, pulube, hampas-lupa. Pagpatuloy ko pa?” taas ng kilay sa kanya ni Kyungsoo.

Chanyeol can’t believe what Kyungsoo just said. He’s angry and hurt. “Ganyan ba kababaw ang tingin mo sakin? Porke hindi kayo nakaka-angat sa buhay, hindi ko na kayo kakaibiganin? Anong tingin mo sakin pina-plastic ko lang kayo?”

“Pero bakit?!” Biglang sigaw at tayo ni Kyungsoo. “Bakit kami, Chanyeol? Sa dami ng pwede mong kaibiganin bakit kami?”

“Bakit hindi pwedeng maging kayo?!”

“Putang-ina naman eh, wag nga tayong mag-gaguhan dito. Mayaman ka, may maayos na buhay. Nag-aaral sa isang eskwelahan. Panigurado may mga kaibigan ka. Bakit kami ang kinakaibigan mo?”

“Bakit nga hindi pwedeng maging kaibigan ko kayo? Ipaintindi mo sakin. Anong masama kung kaibiganin ko kayo?!”

“Kasi lahat ng taong makasalamuha namin, kinatatakutan kami, pinandidirihan, iniiwasan! Halos buong buhay namin ganon ang trato samin ng tao, ng taong katulad mo na mayaman at naka-aangat sa buhay. Kaya ikaw ang magpa-intindi sakin Chanyeol kung bakit gusto mo kaming kaibiganin? Anong dahilan mo?”

Chanyeol’s heart just breaks. He’s hurt for a different reason now. Nasasaktan siya para kay Kyungsoo, kay Sehun, at sa mga taong katulad nila na masyado silang minamaliit. Naalala niya nung una silang magkakilala ni Kyungsoo at hinatak niya sa Smagyupsalamat. Naalala niya kung paano siya minata ng tao sa paligid nila. And maybe, Chanyeol understands a bit. For someone like Kyungsoo who has been belittled all his life, it must be hard to accept that there are still some people who cares about them.

“Dahil mabuti kayong tao.” sagot ni Chanyeol. His tone levels down. “Gusto ko kayong kaibiganin kasi mabuti kayong tao. Nakita ko kung paano mo pakainin ang isang aso ng tinapay na baka yun lang ang pagkain mo sa buong araw, pero nagawa mo pa ding ibigay sa isang aso. Nakita ko kung paano mo tulungan yung isang matandang nahihirapang tumawid. Nakita ko kung paano mo ipagtanggol yung isang batang lalaki sa nambubully sa kanya. Nakita ko kung pano mo tratuhin si Sehun na parang kapatid kahit hindi naman kayo magka-ano ano at kahit lagi mo syang pinag babantaan. Pinagsapalaran mo buhay mo para lang mabalik sakin yung phone ko. Kahit kailan, hindi ka nag take advantage sakin kahit alam mong may kaya ako. Sa tingin ko, worth it maging kaibigan yung taong katulad mo.”

Kyungsoo only stares again, all blank and devoid of emotion. Umupo siya ulit sa swing. “Alam mo ba kung paano kami naging palaboy ni Sehun, yung mga magulang namin, parehas mga tarantado. Ginawa kaming mga punching bag. Galing no, nagkataong parehas pa kami ng pinagdaanan ni Sehun. Kaya rin siguro malapit ang loob ko sa batang yun. Kaya imbes na mamatay kami ng maaga sa suntok at hagupit ng magulang namin. Pinili na lang naming lumayas sa bahay. Mas okay na yung maging palaboy kaysa dumiretso sa hukay. Kahit mahirap ang buhay, ni minsan hindi namin naisip na magpasagasa na lang sa dumadaang truck diyan sa flyover.

“Parehas kaming lumaki ni Sehun na hindi alam kung anong pakiramdam ng taong nagmamalasakit sayo hindi lang dahil sa kinaawaan ka nila. Yan si Mang Teban, si Aling Charita, alam kong mababait silang tao, pero alam ko din na kaya sila nagmamagandang loob ay dahil sa awa nila sa amin. Wala namang masama don. Pero minsan, hindi ko rin maiwasang makaramdam ng panliliit sa sarili dahil don. Napapa-isip na lang ako minsan kung ganon na ba akong kawalang kwentang tao para umasa sa awa ng tao. Pero syempre wala naman akong magagawa madalas, mag-iinarte ba ako? Pasalamat na nga lang kami at may tumutulong pa sa amin.

Kyungsoo swallows and looks at the ground. “Tapos ikaw, bigla kang dumating at hindi ko maintindihan nung una kung anong trip mo sa buhay at lagi ka na lang nagpapakita sa tuwing maiisip ko na yun na ang una’t huli mong punta dito. Ang sarap para sa pakiramdam na malaman na may tao pa palang interesado na makilala ka sa kung sino ka at hindi dahil sa kung ano ka.”

Nag-angat ng tingin si Kyungsoo. Nagulat si Chanyeol nang may mga luhang umaagos sa mata ni Kyungsoo. Ngumiti si Kyungsoo ng malapad hanggang sa maningkit ang mata niya. Patuloy pa din sa pag-agos ang mga luha niya. “Salamat, Chanyeol.”

“K-Kyungsoo..”

Kyungsoo bows his head. His shoulders start to shake with his silent cry.

Lumuhod si Chanyeol sa harap niya at niyakap si Kyungsoo. Nagpayakap naman si Kyungsoo. His forehead is on Chanyeol’s shoulder. And Chanyeol can’t help but cry a bit too.

They immediately went back to Sehun nung parehas na silang nakakalma. Nadatnan nila si Sehun na nakasalampak sa semento at nakasandal sa gulong ng sasakyan ni Chanyeol. Agad na napatayo si Sehun nang makita ng dalawa. Nilapitan niya sila.

“Ay jusko akala ko nagtanan na kayo-” Napahinto siya ng makita ang mukha ni Kyungsoo. “Kuya Soo, umiyak ka? Bakit namumula mata mo at maga ang mukha mo?” Nanlaki ang mata niya at napatakip sa bibig. Tiningnan niya si Chanyeol. “Kuya Parekoy anong ginawa mo? Paano mo napaiyak ang kilabot ng barangay 612? Teka bakit namumula mata mo din? Umiyak ka din?”

Sasagot sana si Chanyeol ng biglang hinampas ni Kyungsoo sa braso si Sehun ng medyo malutong.

“Aray! Bakit ka ba nanakit nagtatanong lang naman ako?!”

“Pinagsasabi mo kasi! May sapak ka ba? Anong iyak pinagsasabi mo dyan!”

“Eh bakit namumula mata nyo? Wag mong sabihin humihithit kayo ng shabu? May mga kuya na ba akong nagaadik?”

As Chanyeol watches the two bickers again, he wonders why the scene feels like deja vu.

Napailing-iling na lang si Chanyeol at inawat ang dalawa at niyayang kumain sa Samgyusalamat bilang hapunan.

Of course, they will never refuse free food with unlimited meat.

And then much much later, after they ate, Kyungsoo and Sehun carried their new things back to their home.

Chanyeol’s heart is satisfied.

It doesn’t end there.

Because Chanyeol keeps on coming back to their little home to hang out with Sehun and Kyungsoo. Sometimes, he will bring his guitar with him. He will play, Kyungsoo will sing and Sehun will rap. Chanyeol would never forget the first time he heard Kyungsoo sing. He thinks that Kyungsoo has the best voice he has ever heard. Nagtanong si Chanyeol kung wala bang balak maging singer si Kyungsoo.

Tumawa ng malakas si Sehun. “Nako, kuya parekoy, noon nga lang sumali sa singing contest yan akala namin maiihi sa salawal yang si kuya sa sobrang takot humarap sa madaming tao para kumanta. Tapos ayon, pagkatapos niyang kumanta, hinimatay siya.”

Chanyeol looks at Kyungsoo in wonder. “Akala ko ba kilabot ka ng barangay na to?”

“Alam nyo, alam nyo, pag-uuntugin ko kayong dalawa.”

Isang araw may nilabas na lumang chessboard si Sehun. Nagyaya siyang maglaro silang tatlo dama. Ang problema, hindi marunong mag-dama si Chanyeol at ang alam lang niya ay Chess. Samantala ang dalawa ay hindi marunong mag-Chess at ang alam lang ay dama. They end up teaching each other how to play Chess and dama.

Sometimes, they will just talk. Chanyeol talks about his life and the pressure of his future, and the expectations of his father. At the end of his story, he suddenly feels how insignificant those problems are compared to the problems of these two in front of him. He’s embarrassed.

“Ano ka ba?” Kyungsoo is fast to notice his embarrassment. “Lahat tayo iba-iba ng pinagdadaanan sa buhay. Oo, iba-iba tayo ng problema, pero kahit ganoon wag mong ipagsawalang bahala kung nasasaktan ka na.”

Chanyeol’s admiration for this man doubles, and it’s not stopping anytime soon, and it will probably never stop.

Paminsan, magkwekwentuhan sila pero hindi yung tungkol sa mabibigat at malulungkot na bagay, magjojoke lang sila, magkwekwentuhan ng kung ano-anong random na bagay, at mauuwi sila sa tawanan.

Then their laughter will be drowned out by the honking of cars and the sound of car engines zooming above the flyover and around them.

And when Chanyeol feels like he can no longer hold the weight of everything around him, he’ll think about Kyungsoo, and Sehun too, and how they are the strongest people he has ever met. And then just like that, it will inspire him to do better.

And before Chanyeol knows it, naipasa na nila ang thesis defense nila, nakumpleto na niya ang OJT niya, at graduation na niya.

He takes a lot of pictures of his graduation because he promised Kyungsoo and Sehun that he’ll show them how his graduation goes.

Medyo natagalan bago siya nakabalik sa tahanan nila Kyungsoo dahil sa sobrang daming preparations bago ang graduation niya. Excited siyang pumunta kina Kyungsoo bitbit ang gitara niya para sa isa na namang jamming session nila.

Pero hindi inasahan ni Chanyeol ang nadatnan niya pagdating niya sa ilalim ng flyover.

Sobrang linis na ng ilalim ng flyover. Wala ng gamit. Wala na yung bigay niyang kutson, lamesa at folding chair. Walang bakas na may nanirahan pa don. Tanging mga street sweepers na nagwawalis ang nadatnan ni Chanyeol don.

Agad niyang nilapitan yung isang street sweeper. “Uhm excuse me. Nasan na po yung nakatira dito?”

“Ay nako iho,” sagot nung street sweeper. “Nagkaroon ng demolition dito nung isang linggo. Dinimolish lahat ng illegal settler. May mga taga-DSWD din na romonda para bitibitin ang mga minors na pakalat kalat. Baka napunta na sa DSWD yung mga hinahanap mo.”

“S-sige po, salamat.”

Nagpatuloy sa pagwawalis yung ale.

Sehun is the only who is minor. So maybe, he’s the only one who went into the care of the social workers. Pero paano si Kyungsoo? Nasan na siya? Nagkahiwalay ba yung dalawa? Ang daming tumatakbo sa utak ni Chanyeol at hindi niya alam kung ano ang una niyang dapat gawin. 

Pero kung may isa mang nangibabaw sa lahat ng iniisip niya. Yun ang tanong kung magkikita pa ulit sila.

Hindi maiwasang malungkot ng sobra ni Chanyeol. They all just disappeared without proper goodbyes.

Aalis na sana si Chanyeol ng mabigat ang puso nang may tumawag sa kanya.

“Kuya!”

Lumingon si Chanyeol sa pinaggalingan ng boses. Isang bata ang tumatakbo papunta sa kanya. The kid is maybe around twelve years old.

“Ikaw ba si Kuya Chanyeol?”

Tumango si Chanyeol. “Oo, bakit? Paano mo nalaman?”

“Ah, sabi kasi ni Kuya Kyungsoo na baka may maghanap sa kanila na gwapo at matangkad at pangalan ay Chanyeol.”

Sa pagkakarinig ng pangalan ni Kyungsoo, nanlaki ang mata niya. “Kyungsoo? Nagka-usap kayo? Nasan siya? Ayos lang ba sila ni Sehun? Saan ko sila makikita?”

“Umalis na sila. Hindi namin alam kung saan nagpunta.” sagot nung bata. “Nakatunog sila bago magkaroon ng demolition kaya nakapag-impake sila at nagpakalayo-layo, dahil panigurado bibitbitin ng mga taga-SDDW si kuya Sehun. Pero bago sila umalis, iniwan sakin ni Kuya Kyungsoo to.” May kinuha yung bata sa bulsa ng shorts niya. Isang lukot na puting legal envelope. “Bigay ko daw sayo, pag nakita kita dito.”

Tinanggap ni Chanyeol ang envelop. “B-buti na lang naabutan mo ko dito.”

“Tsk, lagi akong nag-aabang dito sa pagdating mo.” sagot nung bata. “Buti na nga lang nagpakita ka na, nagsasawa na kong mag-abang sayo dito.”

Ngumiti ng maliit si Chanyeol sa bata. “Salamat at nagtyaga kang maghintay dito.”

“Naku kung hindi lang mabait sakin si kuya Kyungsoo, hindi ko gagawin to. Lagi akong pinagtatanggol non sa mga nang-aaway sakin, saka lagi akong binibigyan ng Stick-O. Sige alis na ko, tapos na ang trabaho ko dito. Bye.” biglang tumakbo palayo yung bata bago pa man din makapagpasalamat ulit si Chanyeol.

  
_Dear Chanyeol,_

_Pasensya ka na, hindi na kami nakapagpa-alam ni Sehun sayo, biglaan kasi may nangyari. Magkakaroon daw ng demolition dito sa lugar namin. Ibig sabihin non, kelangan na naming umiskapo.Ilang taon din akong nagtago sa mga taga-DSWD bago maging legal ang edad ko. At ayokong kunin nila si Sehun sakin kaya mas mabuti na lang na umalis kami dito. Hindi ko alam kung saan kami mapapadpad. Gayunpaman, gusto kong magpasalamat sayo, hindi lang sa mga naitulong mo samin, kundi dahil na rin sa pagiging mabuti mong kaibigan samin. Pinaka-swerteng araw ko na ata yung ako yung niyaya mo ko para kumain don sa ihaw ihaw, kasi nagkaroon ako ng isang tunay na kaibigan._

_Mag-iingat ka palagi. Kung ano mag problema ang pagdaananan mo sa buhay, alam kung malalagpasan mo yun, dahil mabuti ang puso mo at matatag kang tao. Saka kelangan mo pang maging presidente ng kumpanya nyo._

_Kahit magkalayo tayo, lagi kaming nandito ni Sehun para sayo para lagi kang suportahan sa kung ano man ang ibato sayo ng buhay._

_Kyungsoo._

  
  
  


Katatapos lang ulit basahin ni Chanyeol ang sulat ng marinig niyang ina-announce na ang boarding ng flight niya papuntang Boston. Kasalukuyan siyang nasa airport at lilipad siya pa-ibang bansa para sa Master’s Degree niya. Tumayo siya at binulsa ang sulat ni Kyungsoo. Kinuha niya ang bag niya at naglakad papunta sa boarding gate.

_Hanggang sa muli, kaibigan._

**_5 years later..._ **

Chanyeol climbs down the car when the valet opened the car door for him. He straightens his coat when he’s out of the car. He looks around through his sunglasses. Nakatayo siya sa harap ng building nila, ang Park Conglomerate. Ang dami na agad nagbago sa harap pa lang ng building nila. Ito ang unang pagkakataon na tatapak ulit siya sa kumpanya nila dito sa Pilipinas pagkatapos niyang makabalik galing States.

Naglakad siya papasok. Aware siya sa mga tingin sa kanyang direksyon. Ito rin kasi ang unang beses na nakita siya flesh and bones ng empleyado nila. He ignores them.

“Director Park!”

Napatigil siya at napalingon sa pinaggalingan ng boses.Inalis niya ang sunglasses niya. Isang lalaki na naka coat and tie ang palapit sa kanya habang nakangiti.

Noong mamukhaan siya ni Chanyeol ngumiti siya ng malapad. “Kuya Minseok!”

“Ay tingnan mo tong batang to.” Bati sa kanya ni Minseok nang makalapit sa kanya. “Sigurado ka bang ikaw ang direktor namin o mag-momodel ka para i-endorse tong kumpanya. Look how those ladies look at you, they literally have heart-eyes on you!”

Natawa si Chanyeol. “Hindi ka parin nagbabago, kuya, palabiro ka pa din.”

‘At ikaw ang laki na nang pinag bago mo, sigurado ka bang ikaw yung OJT ko dati na mali-mali ang pagpa-file ng resibo?”

“Kuya!”

Tumawa si Minseok. “Tara na sa opisina mo, Director.”

So far, pasok sa taste niya ng interior ng opisina niya. There’s also a window behind his desk, so that’s a bonus. Umupo siya sa table niya.

“So how’s your office, Director? Do you like it?” Tanong ni Minseok. “We can always renovate this the way you want it to be.”

“Nah,” Chanyeol leans back on his chair. “I like it. There’s nothing to change.”

“Good. Ah, later, your father wants to see you. But before that. You’ll have your first meeting as the director in an-” Minseok checks his watch. Then looks up at Chanyeol again. “-An hour.”

“Got it.” Chanyeol clicks his tongue.

“Paparating na din yung secretary mo. May inutos lang ako saglit.” sabi ni Minseok.

“Okay.” tango ni Chanyeol.

“That will be all, Director, see you in the meeting later.” With that, Minseok leaves.

Nang maiwan mag-isa si Chanyeol. May dinukot siya sa inside pocket ng coat niya. Isang papel na medyo nag-bobrown na ang kulay sa kalumaan. It’s his good luck charm. Nilagay niya yun sa isang drawer na may lock. Sometimes, he’ll also read the letter inside of that paper, especially when he feels nostalgic about a certain part of his past.

He never forgets.

He still remembers.

And he has always wondered how his two friends have been doing all this time.

For some reasons, since he has gotten back here in the Philippines, parang laging nagpaparamdam sa kanya ang presensya ni Kyungsoo.

God forbid, it’s not like, Kyungsoo is dead or something, pero bakit parang pakiramdam niya lagi niyang nakikita kung saan si Kyungsoo.

Katulad noong may meeting siya, napatingin lang siya sa may bintana ng conference room nila pero parang may nakita siyang kahawing ng katawan ni Kyungsoo na dumaan sa may hallway?

He immediately dismissed that thought. Baka naghahallucinate lang siya dahil napapadalas ang pag-isip niya sa mga kaibigan niyang matagal nyang hindi na nakita.

Pero isang araw ulit, gabi na at pabalik na siya sa opisina niya kasama ang secretary niyang si Jongdae. Hawak niya ang tablet niya at nakatingin sya dito habang naglalakad nang may marinig siyang nagha-hum sa hindi kalayuan.

Na kaboses ni Kyungsoo.

Tahimik sa paligid kaya mabilis niyang narinig iyon. Ilang beses na din nyang narinig mag-hum si Kyungsoo dati bago sila magkahiwalay, so it’s easy for him to recognize that voice. Besides, he thinks that Kyungsoo’s voice is unique and there’s no one who sounds like him ever.

Kaya agad siyang napatakbo sa direksyon ng fire exit para sana sundan ang boses.

“Sir! Saan kayo pupunta?” Gulat na tanong ni Jongdae at hinabol din sya.

The door of the fire exit burst open. Chanyeol looks around wildly, trying to find a face he’s been wanting to see. He goes up and climbs down the staircase. Pero walang bakas ng taong nandon bukod sa kanila.

“Sir?” litong sabi sa kanya ni Jongdae na nakatayo sa may pintuan.

“May narinig ka bang nagha-hum kanina?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Uhm, parang wala naman po?”

Napahinga ng malalim si Chanyeol at napapikit saglit. Napasandal siya sa railings ng hagdan. Nang magmulat siya, tiningnan niya si Jongdae at nagsalita. “I think I’m going crazy.”

“Ano po?” Medyo gulat na tanong ni Jongdae.

“Aish.” Chanyeol stomps his feet frustratingly. “I keep on seeing and hearing things…”

The next morning, naglalakad papasok ng opisina si Chanyeol habang hawak ang venti Starbucks coffee kasama si Jongdae. His secretary is discussing things that Chanyeol’s brain is trying to absorb. He’s not fully awake yet so he just let his secretary talk. May nadaanan silang dalawang janitress na nag-uusap habang nakahawak sa cleaning carts nila.

“Ganoon ba talaga si Sir Kyungsoo? Parang nakakatakot siya at ang sungit niya.”

Napahinto sa paglalakad si Chanyeol.

Oh my god, not this shit again. 

Huminto din sa paglalakad si Jongdae at tiningnan ang boss niya na may halong pagtataka.

Dahan-dahang nilingon sila ni Chanyeol.

Tumawa yung isang janitress doon sa nagtanong na kasama niya. She waves her hand. “Eyy, ganoon lang talaga yung si Sir, strikto pero mabait yun.”

“Pero nakakatakot siyang lapitan.”

“Tahimik kasi saka medyo mahiyain. Pero mabait talaga yun. Kaya huwag kang mahiyang lumapit kay sir pag may problema ka!”

“Pero infairness ah, gwapo ni sir, may girlfriend ba yun?”

“Ikaw! Ikaw! Pinapa-iral mo nanaman yang kaharutan mo, bumalik ka na nga sa station mo!”

Doon na nila napansin na nakatingin sa kanila si Chanyeol.

“S-sir!” sabay na gulat nilang sabi. “Magandang umaga po.”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol sa kanila. “Magandang umaga din.”

At doon na sila iniwan ni Chanyeol.

“Ang swerte nating sa kumpanyang to eh noh, ang daming gwapo nagkalat.”

“Bumalik ka na sa station mo talapandas ka!”

Nang makarating at makaupo si Chanyeol sa lamesa niya, he’s deep in thought and a little bit distraught.

Bakit lagi siyang minumulto ni Kyungsoo?

“Jongdae,” He calls out to his secretary who is sitting across the room on the couch with his laptop on the coffee table.

Jongdae sits up erect and alert. He looks at Chanyeol. “Yes, sir.”

“Do you think it’s possible to find some people with only their names as a way to trace them back? I don’t even know their last names.” 

Kumunot ang noo ni Jongdae, “I think it’s quite hard if first names are the only thing you’ve got to find them? Sa dami po nang magkakapangalan sa mundo.”

“I know right.” Bumuntong hininga si Chanyeol at napasandal sa kinuupuan niya.

“May picture po ba kayo nila?”

“Wala,” Even more pathetic. All he’s got is a letter that he needs to touch and see often to prove himself that Kyungsoo and Sehun really exist.

“Naku parang mas mahirap yun.” Biglang natahimik si Jongdae na parang nag-iisip. “How about a private investigator. Private investigators are good at finding people.”

Chanyeol jolts up from his seat. He looks wide eyed at Jongdae. “Oh my god, why haven't I thought of that sooner?”

Ngumiti lang si Jongdae. 

“Find a private investigator for me.” utos ni Chanyeol. “Asap.”

“Noted, sir.” sabi ni Jongdae. “Pero kung hindi mo mamasamain yung tanong ko, sino pong gusto niyong ipahanap?”

Ngumiti si Chanyeol. “Long lost friends.”

Once again, Chanyeol finds himself walking through the corridor to his next meeting. As usual kasama ulit niya si Jongdae and he’s talking about the operational status of their subsidiary branches across the Philippines.

Nadaan sila sa isang elevator at napatingin doon si Chanyeol saktong papasara na yung pinto nung elevator.

Chanyeol freezes in his spot.

Dahil sa may elevator, nakita niyang nakasakay si Kyungsoo.

May hawak siyang walkie-talkie at parang may kausap. May salamin din siya sa mata. Halos nag-iba na ang itsura niya pero hindi pwedeng magkamali si Chanyeol.

It’s just a split second before the elevator door fully closes, but for Chanyeol time seems to slow down when he sees Kyungsoo.

“S-sir?”

“J-jongdae!” He points at the elevator with a shaking hand. His eyes are wide. “N-nakita mo yung nakasakay sa elevator? Please tell me you did!”

“Ah, oo-”

“Diba may nakasakay doon na lalaki? Na naka-polo na white?”

“Yes po, nakasalamin, may hawak na walkie-talkie.”

“Oh shit.” Chanyeol cards his hair with his fingers. “I’m not really hallucinating.”

“S-sir…?”

Chanyeol ignores him when his brain is working full time. Pero bakit nandito si Kyungsoo? Siya talaga yun diba? Hindi siya nagkakamali? Kung siya talaga yun, ibig sabihin ba noon dito din siya nagtatrabaho?

And then he remembers something.

_Ganoon ba talaga si Sir Kyungsoo? Parang nakakatakot siya at ang sungit niya._

_Tahimik kasi saka medyo mahiyain. Pero mabait talaga yun. Kaya huwag kang mahiyang lumapit kay sir pag may problema ka!_

The Kyungsoo he knows is also scary but good at heart.

The times that he felt like he had seen or heard Kyungsoo from somewhere.

What if…

Then Chanyeol suddenly laughs out loud, and then he feels like crying at the same time.

All this time, 

Maybe the person he wants to find and see,

Is here all along.

“Jongdae, I want to see the resumes of the staff of the Janitorial department.”

“Got it, sir, pero kelangan mo na nating pumunta sa meeting kasi ma-lalate na tayo.”

Chanyeol groans. He needs to endure an hour or two of this boring meeting before he can confirm his theory. Ganun pa man, nagtungo na sila sa conference hall.

After the meeting, Chanyeol almost barks at Jongdae to get him the list of staff of the janitorial department. He pretended that he’s listening to the meeting when all his mind could process that time was Kyungsoo might be here in the same company he’s in.

Kinakabahan siya na medyo excited

Pero paano pala kung nagkamali siya? Parang hindi niya kakayanin yung lungkot ng disappointment, tapos mas lalo ulit siyang malulungkot dahil sa pagka-miss sa kanila, at sa walang kasiguruhan kung magkikita pa sila.

And then he found himself staring.

Staring at it.

Staring at Kyungsoo’s picture on his monitor screen.

_Kyungsoo Do._

So apparently, that’s his full name.

Nakakatitig siya sa resume ni Kyungsoo sa screen.

Lahat ng personal na impormasyon na dapat niyang malaman ay nandoon na. His brain greedily absorbs every bit of information about his friend.

And apparently, Kyungsoo is now the current supervisor of the Janitorial Department.

“Gosh,” Chanyeol can’t help but a bubble of laughter erupts from him. He leans back on his chair still giggling.. His heart swells so much with pride and joy. “Big time na ang kilabot ng barangay 612…”

He pressed the buzzer for his secretary.

“Yes, sir.” Jongdae’s voice echoes through the intercom.

“Call the supervisor of the Janitorial Department here in my office. I need to speak with him.”

“As you wish. Sir.”

Nakatitig ulit si Chanyeol

His chin is propped on his hand and his elbow is on the table.

This time he’s staring at the flesh and bones of Kyungsoo Do who is now standing a foot away from his desk. He’s neat with a clean hair cut, hindi katulad dati na medyo mahaba ang buhok niya. Naka gel din ang buhok niya.

Kyungsoo is looking down, unable to meet his eyes. He’s fidgeting with his fingers.

“Wow.” Chanyeol breaks the silence. “Tama pala talaga yung chismisan ng mga subordinates mo. Gwapo nga talaga ang supervisor nila.”

Kyungsoo flushed.

“Aren’t you going to talk to me?”

“Ano pong sasabihin ko, sir?”

Tumayo sa kinauupuan niya si Chanyeol at nilapitan si Kyungsoo. Tumayo siya sa harap ni Kyungsoo.

The taller man speaks. “Katulad ng: Chanyeol, kamusta ka na? Na-miss kita. Ganon.”

Napa-angat ng tingin sa kanya si Kyungsoo. Nanlaki ang mata sa sinabi ni Chanyeol. “S-sir..?”

“Tut-tut. Mali! Dapat Chanyeol, my friend, my very best friend. Ang pinakagwapo kong kaibigan. Ganon.”

“Sinong may sabing best friend kita?”

Chanyeol burst out laughing. “There you go, that’s the Kyungsoo I know. I’m glad some things never changed.”

This time ngumiti ng maliit si Kyungsoo.

Biglang niyakap ni Chanyeol si Kyungsoo Napakislot sa gulat si Kyungsoo. Hinigpitan lang niya ang yakap kay Kyungsoo.

“C-Chanyeol…”

“Hindi mo ba ako na-miss, Kyungsoo?” Chanyeol pouts. “Na miss kita.”

“Na-miss din….”

“Ahhhhh. I can’t believe it.” Chanyeol wiggles Kyungsoo in his hug. “I was ready to turn this world upside down to search for you. Turns out, you’re just here all this time.”

Then something dawn on Chanyeol. “Wait..”

Kumalas sa pagkakayap si Chanyeol. Tiningnan niya si Kyungsoo habang hawak ang magkabilang balikat nito. “All this time, alam mo bang nandito lang ako?”

Kyungsoo shrugs his hands off his shoulders. “Syempre! Ikaw ang number one chismis dito pagkarating na pagkarating mo dito, paanong hindi ko malalaman.”

“B-bakit hindi mo man lang ako in-approach! Nilapitan! Tinawag!” Chanyeol says accusingly.

“At anong sasabihin ko? Hi, Chanyeol ako nga pala yung taong kalyeng kinaibigan mo dati. Natatandaan mo pa ko? Saka malay ko ba kung natatandaan mo pa ko sa sobrang tagal na ng panahon.”

“I never forgot about you.”

Chanyeol adds. “Hindi ko kayo nakalimutan ni Sehun. Sabi ko sayo, dapat ipapahanap ko kayo ni Sehun kahit ang tanging meron lang ako ay ang sulat mo at ang pangalan niyo. Teka! Si Sehun nasaan? Kamusta na siya?”

Ngumiti si Kyungsoo. “Mukhang madami tayong pagkwekwentuhan. Gusto mong Mag-samgyup? Libre ko.”

And then Chanyeol laughs, so loud with happiness. He’s never been this genuine happy until now. He’s so delighted that his chest hurt. In a good way.

“Call!”

Nalaman ni Chanyeol na nagtratrabaho na din si Sehun sa isang coffee shop bilang barista at baker. Nag-aral sa TESDA si Sehun ng Baking. Habang si Kyungsoo naman ay nagsimula sa pagiging janitor hanggang sa umanggat ang posisyon niya. Noong umalis sila sa lugar nila bago mag-demolish at sa hindi inaasahang pagkakataon, nagkita si Kyungsoo at ang tiyuhin niya sa isang bakery habang bumibili ng tinapay si Kyungsoo. Mabilis namukhaan ni Kyungsoo ang tiyuhin kahit ang tagal na nilang hindi nagkita. Sa kabutihang palad, pinatuloy sila ng tiyuhin nila sa bahay nila, dahil nag-iisa na lang din siya sa buhay simula ng mamatay ang asawa niya, at ang mga anak naman niya ay nasa abroad na at may mga trabaho din. 

Ang tiyuhin ni Kyungsoo ang nagpasok sa kanya sa isang agency para maging part time janitor sa Park Conglomerate, hanggang sa naging regular siya at naging under na ng kumpanya. Noong una, walang ideya si Kyungsoo na pamilya pala ni Chanyeol ang may ari noong kumpanya na yon. Hanggang sa nagkaroon ng bali-balita na babalik na daw sa Pillipinas ang nag-iisang taga pagmana ng kumpanya.

Kinwento lahat yon ni Kyungsoo habang nag-iihaw ng karne at nilalagay ang lutong karne sa bowl ni Chanyeol. Bumalik sila doon sa Samgyupsalamat kung saan sila unang nagkakilala.

“Alam mo,” kwento ni Kyungsoo. “Madalas kami dito ni Sehun, kapag sahod niya o sahod ko, lalo na pag bigla ka naming maalala. Sobra ka ding namiss ni Sehun.”

“Alam ba niyang sa parehas na kumpanya lang tayo nagtratrabaho?” tanong ni Chanyeol.

“Hindi ko sinabi.” sagot ni Kyungsoo. “Baka kasi umasa yon.”

“Umasa na ano?”

“Ewan ko, umasa na babalik sa dati ang lahat pag nagkita-kita tayo, tapos bigla palang nakalimutan mo na kami.”

“Kyungsoo!! Why are you always underestimating my personality? I hate you!”

“Kasi ang hirap lang paniwalaan ng may katulad mo….”

"Katulad ang alin?”

“Kumain ka na lang diyan.” Kyungsoo focuses on his bowl.

“Ano nga, Kyungsoo, dali na.”

Kyungsoo picks up his chopsticks and picks a meat on his bowl with it. Sinubo niya yun sa bibig ni Chanyeol na medyo nakangaga.

Ngumuya si Chanyeol. “Wow, marunong ka nang mag-chopsticks.”

“Madami kaming practice ni Sehun.”

“Excited na kong makita si Sehun.”

“Shift pa non ngayon. Kaya tawagan na lang natin siya mamaya.”

“I want to surprise him!”

“Bala ka jan.”

Madami pa silang napagkwentuhan sa gitna ng pag-iihaw ng karne at shot ng soju.

At sobrang saya pa din ni Chanyeol na pakiramdam niya para siyang lumulutang.

Na sa wakas nagkita na ulit sila.

**The End.**

**Bonus: Nalasing si Kyungsoo at Chanyeol. They ended up having sex on Chanyeol’s apartment. Chanyeol and Sehun might have cried in each other’s arms noong nagkita sila the next day. Kyungsoo’s in the background, facepalming, and sporting hickeys courtesy of Chanyeol. Lalo na sa my likuran niya kung nasan yung peklat niya. Chanyeol finds his scar hot. Don na magsisimula ang langit ka lupa ako theme. Nagkaaminan ng feelings. Heavy angst. Ganon.**

**Author's Note:**

> Hindi na matatapos tong kwentong to pag sinulat ko pa yung bonus part. Kaya let your imagination run wild na lang. Hahaha. I hope you enjoy it kahit medyo nagprocrastinate ako sa pagsulat nito. Thanks for reading!


End file.
